Sightless Frost
by Toyushiaya
Summary: After going blind at the age of 13 Jackson Overland Frost has spent 6 years in the mountains of Moscow with his family. He learned to accept this change, and trained to use it to his advantage. Now that training will be tested as he faces moving into the city on his own, going to high school and making friends. Jack thinks he's normal, but a certain long haired blonde does not.
1. Intro

**Hello, hello, hello Agi here with a lovely New Story, that was inspired by an author that goes by the name of, Iabri. Creator of one of my new favorite stories, "My Light in the Dark". A saddening, but romantic and jaw dropping tale of Jack going blind, and how his friends and family struggle with such a tragic accident. It's truly a lovely story and very well written. If you haven't read it I suggest you do.**

**I must be honest this girl had granted one of my fanfiction wishes, by writing her story. Ever since ROTG and ROBTD fandom captured my heart, I have read thousands of stories, but none (maybe one) were of a blind Jack Frost. Which I always found to be so interesting, also I was far too lazy to write my own story.**

**But this particular story allowed me to muster up the imagination and non-laziness to create my own Sightless Frost, hence the name of this here story. SO fair warning, if you read this story and want tragedy, serious, or sadness you may have found the wrong Blind Jack Frost Tale.**

** But if you're looking for story that turns a handicap into a "super power", brings a smile to your face, and explains the importance of accepting your own flaws and what you can do with them. Than please enjoy my story "Sightless Frost".**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

**Hey guys first Chapter of Sightless Frost and I'm excited, to write and have you read.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. How's it make you fee? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?  
I need your voices to keep calm and write on. I write to people smile and feel, I'll never know if I'm doing it if ya don't tell me. So hit me up! Review  
**

**Also let me know of grammar stuff, I'm a fast writer and I know mistake will happen, but don't be a Grammar Nazi. Thanks Much Love!**

**PLEASE NOTE: This Story Will Be UPDATED, on WEEKENDS. So when Friday hit, keep you eyes open. (It will either be posted Friday, Saturday, Or Sunday)**

Sightless Frost

Chapter 1: Moving In

"Alright now it's just three steps back and we'll put the couch down." The moving worker said. "Cool, just tell me when to stop," responded the white haired teen. The worker moved forward while the teen moved back a few paces to the back and to the left. "Ok now put it down," the worker ordered, and the teen complied. After the two bent down to place the white couch on the floor, the teen moved away and plopped on the couch sighing.

He felt the cushion and smelt the fresh scent of snowflakes scented air freshener. "You guys are the best. Thanks for all your help." He smiled at the man. He heard the worker laugh, "Its fine kid, was a pleasure to help. Usually we're the ones doing all the work. It's not every day the people moving in help us out. So, we own you just as much thanks_ uh, sorry what was your name again?" He asked a hint of embarrassment in his voice. The teen stood and held out his hand, "Jack. Jack Frost." The man took his hand, "Well nice to meet you Frost, thanks for helping us out." Jack nodded, "No problem, sir."

As the hours went back, more things were moved into the apartment. Jack had a long wooden staff with a hook, "Last thing where would you liked these last four boxes?" A worker asked. Jack tapped the top and bottom of the box, and grazed the marked cardboard with his hand.

"Ah the books, and my dad's records. You can put those upstairs in the main bedroom." He pointed his staff down the hall to the stairs. "You got it kid," the man replied taking the boxes up. "Thanks," Jack smiled waving in his direction, hearing his boots go up the carpeted stairway.

Jack sighed his body feeling completely relaxed. He swung his staff back and forth, lazily taking in his surroundings. He walked down a hall, he remembered lead to the kitchen, and feeling the wooden floor under his feet change to small squares of tiles. He walked inside the kitchen, and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. "What time is it," he asked and the phone replied, "The time is 2:59." He smirked, "And she will be calling in 3, 2, and 1." The ringing of his phone went off through his ears. He chuckled and told the phone to answer the call.

* * *

Jack sat down and held the phone to his ear. "Hey Mom, right on schedule," he smiled as his mother spoke. "Jackson Overland Frost! You were suppose too call as soon as you got settled." He laughed, "I just got settled mom, and you just beat me to the call." She sighed, her voice smiling, "Well how is it?" she asked. "It's nice. I mean it's really spacey and I've pretty much got the layout down in my head." He spoke with a calm excitement in his voice. "And all of your things? Did everything get sent through?" She asked her motherly tone always enjoyable for him to hear. "Yeah, the movers were great. They made sure I knew where everything was set; now, let's hope I remember." He joked and chuckled.

"Oh Jack you know your memory is keen. I didn't let you spend all that time out of school for nothing." Jack could already imagine her finger wiggling at him. "I was just joking mom, geez" he ruffled his white hair. "Well, save the jokes for your sister, mister. Speaking of your sister, she wants to talk to you. She's been staring holes in my head since you answered the phone." His mother laughed and he heard the phone being handed to his little sister.

"**Jack!** Are you ok? What's your house look like? Are you gonna send me a picture?" The 9 year old girl's voice was rambling on making Jack fight to hold in laughter. "Calm down Emma, let him answer" He heard his mother say. "Oh sorry… uh Jack? You still there?" Her voice was soft and embarrassed, it helped Jack calm down as well.

"Yeah Emma I'm still here," he answered with a smile. "Oh good," her voice was filled with relief. Jack chuckled, "Now let's try that Q&A again. Slower this time ok sis." "Right!" she replied, her excitement kicking in again. He'd spent hours talking with his sister, while he signed for all his packages, unpacked his things and check his cable, and electricity. By the time he finished setting up his room he was exhausted and it was time for Emma to eat dinner. "Alright Emms go eat before you get me in trouble with mom." Jack smirked, "Aw, ok. I'll talk to you later Jack. Goodnight love you" her voice was sweet. "Goodnight Emma. Love you too, sleep well." He said before hanging up.

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew there was still a lot to be unpacked and put up. But Jack was exhausted and wasted no time taking a shower and eating a small cooked meal. He fell straight to sleep upon hitting his bed, resting up to greet his new home Berk.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Intruder

Chapter 2: An Uninvited Intruder

Jack couldn't lie to himself, and wasn't too surprised at the fact at that when he woke up the next morning Jack Frost, didn't know where the hell he was. He'd been so used to hearing his mother yelling at him to get up, or his sister hiding in his doorway to see if he could hear her. He was listening for the sounds of his uncles North and Aster arguing over taking the "Sleigh" (North's Car), or the "Tunnel" (Aster's Car) to drive into town. He listened for his father laughing at the argument. The fact that none of the usual sounds were there to greet Jack with the sunrise, made the teen feel lonely. But as little sound as there was Jack wasn't going to let that get him down.

He took a shower and threw on some stay at home clothes. From sun up to sun down Jack cleaned and unpacked. He hung the rest of his clothes up which were ordered, by color, patterns, and types of the clothing. His closet was walk in so he had plenty of room to the label each section. All the sections were specially carved into wooden plates so he could feel out the words with his hand and know what is what.

The same labeling was done in his kitchen, from food, to cooking and eating supplies. Jack even hand his book self and records labeled. Most of the labels wouldn't be needed over time, for his long term memory would keep him up to pace with where everything will be and should be in the house. After working all day he made a small dinner, listened to some records and heading to bed, he had a few more days to have the house together before school started next week and he didn't want to worry about his house.

The sound of scratching, no scurrying around was heard above him, is what woke Jack up the next morning. He groaned getting out of bed, and yawned as his feet touched soft carpet. After rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes, he stood still and listened.

* * *

He could already tell it was something small, an animal of some kind. There were two of them, from all the noise. He grabbed the wooden staff next to his bedside and walked across the room to the door next to his closet. Using the staff to feel his was into the entrance of the room, he stopped when the staff hit a small wooden beam. He lifted the staff and it landed on a wooden plate; he moved the staff up three times and took a step up what he realized was a stair case. As he walked up the stairs with caution Jack kept his right hand on the wall. Walking up the stairway he stopped feeling the smooth surface change to something harder and a bit colder in temperature.

Jack walked up the stair case more, keeping his hand on the wall feeling the new material and even stopped to reach his hand up and see how high the obstacle was. The wall passed his body height, it really caught Jack's interest. So, he put the staff to the side of the stair way and turned too completely to face the new material.

He placed the fingertips of both his hands on the chilly material, after feeling around a bit he knock on the new wall with his fists. He chuckled at himself, "Oh man," he gave a sighed laugh at his actions. "It's a window Jack," he told himself, knocking on the large glass again. He wiped his hand across the glass and felt the dust pick up on his palm. "Whoa, a very dusty window, nice" he wiped his hands on his sweats and grabbed his staff. "More cleaning to do," he slightly moaned heading back up the stairs.

The stairway came a strange end when Jack didn't feel a door, but a marble floor after the last step. He used his staff to lead him around and make sure he didn't bump into anything. He took soft and slow steps, even after s few minutes he realized there was nothing up here with him (well material objects wise). His senses quickly went into motion when he heard the running of small feel and felt the vibrations of two creatures running. His head moved every which way, fallowing the sounds and where they were coming from, along with where they were going.

After being lead in circles from the animal's game of cat and mouse he paused to gather himself. After taking a deep breath and concentrating he could easily follow the sounds and chase them. Jack closed his eyes and spun his staff in his hand, facing the hooked end to the floor. Taking a similar stance of a hockey player he was ready to play. The first sound he heard he went after it like a hockey puck on the move. The critters were quick and nibble, but so was Jack. He was really enjoy this game till he ran into the wall, and stubbed his toe for the fourth time.

* * *

On the fifth round, he thought he was close to what he now knew was a cat, and swung his crook only to miss, fall and slide across the room. His bear back made harsh contact with something skinny and hard. "AH! Shit!" he shouted in pain with his head on the ground and legs in the air. He lifted his head up to see what he slid into, even though he couldn't see it. He groaned, closing his eyes and dropped his head back on the cold floor.

His eyes blinked opened hearing the soft meow of a cat. He could feel the felines sandpaper tongue, licking his face. "Ah, yeah, ok. I get it your sorry," he sighed and groaned falling on his side, he shot up, when he felt something slimy shoot in his ear. He felt whatever was on his shoulder fall off. Rubbing his ear confused he looked around more to hear than see. The sound of what could have been some kind of lizard caught his ear.

He felt something crawl on his hand and lifted it to touch it, his eyebrows arched at the feel of the shaking creature, "A chameleon?" He questioned, the lizard made what sounded like a reply. Jack sighed leaded his slightly aching head on whatever he hit. The cat's furry head forcefully met Jack's hand, as the feline wiggled his head under his hand, as the chameleon seemed to hug his other hand. Jack complied patting the cat's head, and smiled at the chameleon, "your forgiven I guess." The cat jumped into this lap and purred cuddling close the males bear skin. "Well aren't we all loving, now that I got hurt?" he chuckled. "At least you care," he shrugged and sat in silence with the two animals for a moment.

"So, what exactly are you doing in my newly found attic?" he asked the cat. Than he remembered the feeling of the mouse on his feet, but looked at the chameleon. "Ah, you two were playing. What tag?" The chameleon replied. "Hmm, did you at least catch it?" he asked. The cat replied with meow, and Jack laughed lightly. "Cool, are you guys done cause I'm done," the cat purred louder and snuggled closer. "I'll take that as a yes, Thanks I guess," Jack said patting his new friends. As he rubbed the cats chin he felt a collar and a name tag. "So, you've got an owner. Ok, let's see what your name is," he said and pressed his thumb into the etched in name on the tag. "T. O. O. T. H. L. E. S. S. Toothless, huh so you don't have teeth?" he asked and received a quick and painful bit on his finger. "AH! Ok so you do… so why name you Toothless?" he questioned, but put it aside. He pulled his hand up to his face, where the chameleon sat. "So, do you have an owner too, or are you guy's new best friends?" Jack asked and the chameleon jumped off his and on the Toothless.

The cat meowed and the lizard squeaked together implying they knew each other, or at least that how Jack took and chuckled, "A cat and a chameleon being friends. I believe I've seen everything now," he thought ruffling his hair with a smirk.

He stood up, using the object he hit for balance. As soon as his hand touched the surface of the object Jack instantly knew what it was. A small sad smile appeared on his face, as he slowly, and gracefully slid his hand across the object. "No matter where I go, passion will follow right Pitch?" he said to no one.

He pressed his finger onto the small white key and received a high pitched ring. He winced at the sound, as it echoed around the room. "Could use a little tuning, but other than that sound fine" he said pressing the keys of the piano down in the line, clearing them of dust. His knee hit the piano bench, which was also covered in dusted. He heard Toothless meow and head motioned towards him. "Even though you did almost give me a concussion, you did help me find a treasure I will hold dearly. For that I will give you a treat," he picked up his staff and headed down the stairs. As he did he could feel the warmth of the sun shining through the window, he enjoyed the sensation before walking out the attic door.

Toothless was on his heel with chameleon on his head, by the time he closed the door. "How about some cream, and fruit? I could go for bowl of cereal, and a coffee." He asked walking down stair form his room, through his living room and down the hall to the kitchen. The two pets agreement, Jack chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3: Little Hall Birds

**Chapter 3! Whoo! I'm happy I put this up. Jack Frost decided to pay my home visit so I'm dedicating this lazy snow day to his awesomeness. Thank You Jack! Please Keep making it snow cause in the words of Anna "I wanna build a snowman".**  
**Enjoy the chapter guys.**

**P.S Probably gonna load the next chapter sooner than I thought. SO Look out for it!**

**Agi Out!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Little Hall Birds

Jack walked into the mid-sized kitchen, the small squared tile floor felt refreshing on his feet. He knew where the fridge was and pulled it open taking out a box of sliced fruit, milk and cream, and reached to the top of the fridge to get cereal. After pouring himself bowl, and making a cup of coffee he felt the labels on polished wooden cabinets for the words "smaller bowls". Reaching inside he grabbed two glass bowls, and filled a mixture of fruit in one and poured milk and cream in the other. He placed it on the ground for Toothless.

He replied with a low grumble, of dissatisfaction, but the chameleon ate happily. "What? You don't want it now?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow. Toothless whined, and Jack scratched the back of his head. "Sorry little man, but I can't see you, so I don't know what ya want." Jack explained. The chameleon turned a sad blue, while Toothless's eyes widened a bit and his ears dropped slightly. The cat purred and coddled close to the boys leg. "Wow even the animals feels bad when I say it," he thought to himself with a chuckle.

Jack bent down to pat the cat. "It's all good little man, I've got plenty of eyesight right here," he said pointing to his ears, the chameleon squeaked. "Eyes that you stuck your tongue into," Jack frowned pointing his at him, he knew the lizard was smiling. "So, what do you want me to do with this," he asked holding up the liquid filled bowl. Toothless jumped on the table to the counter, and scratching Jack's blue microwave. He pressed the button at the bottom of the machine and opened the door. Jack heard this and walked over to his microwave. "Seriously… did you just open my_ Ok? What you want to warm it up? You do know you have a cat's tongue?" He arched and eyebrow.

Toothless gave an annoyed growl and Jack sighed. "Alright, it's your tongue lil man," He shrugged and put the bowl in the microwave for 20 seconds. Taking another sip of his coffee, the dig rang in his ear and he opened it taking out the warm bowl, he tested the heat with his finger and sat in on the floor for the cat.

Toothless wasted no time eating and Jack finished up his cereal, made another cup of coffee, and stole one of the chameleon's fruits. He sat down and enjoyed his cup, hearing something outside his apartment.

Jack stood up and walked down the hall to his living room couch and sat down. He closed his eyes and listened to the pattering sound of feet on the wooden, hallway floors. Jack could tell from the sound of the thuds that these weren't children, but they also weren't adults. He toned in on the sound of their voices and words.

* * *

"I can't find them on the 7th floor," one voice said out of breath. "We didn't see the two on the 4th floor," another voice spoke with a particular accent. "We gotta keep looking, they couldn't have gotten far," this third voice was filled with anxiety, and worry. "How do ya know they didn't go back to the apartment lad?" asked the second voice; Jack could tell this voice was from a female. "Or maybe they outside in front of the building?" the first voice spoke, who was also a female. "No, Toothless likes to wander, but he never wondered far from me. He's got to be in the building, and you both know he loves exploring big places. He's here we just have to keep looking." The last voice said, its tone determined, and worried at the same time. "Hiccup's right! And Pascal is one to go looking for danger. We'll find them!" A fourth voice said.

The third voice was a males, it was a bit sturdy, but held uncertainty, as appose to the two female voices that were strong but nimble, while the last female was soft and sweet. "Have we tried this room," the female with an accent asked. "No one lives there, it been on sale for months and no one's moved in yet," the sweet voice replied. The male sighed, "Come on let's try up stairs again, and if we don't find him we'll take a break and start again later." The other three seemed to silently agree, because their footsteps faded in seconds.

Jack looked at the cat that head come to find a pillow on his lap. He smiled lightly and shook his head, "you two must be a handful." He said placing the two on the couch cushion and walked into the kitchen to clean up a bit. Then, he went upstairs to take a quick shower. He put on a royal blue shirt, and some black jeans with a few worn holes in the knees. Before he went downstairs, he sat the lap top on his desk, and told the voice command to write and print out a note.

He called out for Toothless and Pascal as he walked down the stairway and cat meowed in a tried yawn. Jack head faced the direction the cat was, "You two eat my food, sleep on my couch, and now I gotta take home. Talk about a gold diggers guys," he chuckled. Toothless replied with jumping into his arms, Pascal on his head luckily Jack hand go reflexes and caught the feline with ease.

He didn't bother putting his shoes and he opened the door and left his apartment. As he walked upstairs he spoke to them. "Alright, are you on floor 6, or 7? Two meows for 6, on for 7." Pascal squeaked once, and Jack nodded his head, going on more flight of stairs. "I hope you remember what number you came sneaking out of, because I don't." The cat meowed a reply, which he took as a yes. "Ok, so I'm goanna go down and say every number I pass. I'm not doing it slowly so keep up," he said placing his hand on the upper center of the first down on the hall. He walked a normal pace, as his palm just grazed the outline of each door number and he called them out.

Toothless gave solid meow when he said 207, Jack stopped. "Is this it?" he asked, he blinked at the door. Toothless meowed once again, and Jack sat him down. He placed a small white note in the chameleon's mouth and knocked on the door before leaving. "Later Toothless, nice having breakfast with you Pascal," he said, before turning down the hall to the elevator. Toothless looked at the boy go, his ear laded down slightly, but perked up when the door in front of him was opened.

A red headed girl looked down at the black cat, who looked up at her with big green eyes. "Everyone they came back!" She smiled letting the cat in and walking beside him. The burnet, green eyed boy jumped up and ran to hug his best friend and pet. "Oh bud, you're ok. Hey no more running off like that again! Bad! Bad Serengeti!" he said waving his finger at the feline. "Where'd you run off to Pascal? You had us worried. Where'd you find them Merida?" A blonde girl with green eyes, who sat beside Hiccup asked. The firer red head shrugged, "Ah just found him in front of the door." The blonde looked at the chameleon and saw the letter on his mouth. "Hey, what's that you got there Pascal" she pulled it out, unfolding it.  
It read

"_A few little Birds in the Halls told me were looking for these two. I found them in my attic playing tag. I'm glad their home safe and sound. Have a good day. _

_P.S Your pets are total gold diggers, but great guests. You raised them well._

_J.F." _


	5. Chapter 4: Hearing His way to School

**Chapter 4 ladies and gents. The introduction of the adorably curious and mystery loving Rapunzel.  
I do hope you enjoy and find this chapter as cute as I do.  
Please review and Thanks for the love for Sightless Frost. **

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hearing His way to School

Three days in Berk and Jack was finally at home, with his new home. Regardless of the fact that he couldn't see it, the aura of the setting was perfect to him. He'd waxed and dusted the attic upstairs, as well as the piano, and reminded himself to find a music store in town to help tune the instrument. Jack woke up the next morning groggy at the early hour. Since he wasn't use to waking up so early on his own, it took his alarm three times to go off for the teen to move.

Hitting the alarm clock for the third time, the white haired teen yawned and groaned getting out of bed. He grabbed the staff, by his bedside and sluggishly walked downstairs. He made himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, after a shower and getting dressed he asked his phone for the time. _"7:15. 1 hour and 10 minutes until class begins,"_ the phone replied, and Jack nodded putting the phone in his pocket.

He grabbed his bag and walked out his apartment. He locked his apartment door and heard the sound of the elevator bell down the hall ding and open. He rushed down the hall yelling at whoever was on, to hold the door. Once he got into the machine he noted how much space was in it, and that it was only him and another person.

"Good morning!" He said with a smile, and startled the person. "Oh! Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there," He said with a weak chuckle. The girl cleared her throat, "Oh, it's nothing I was just reading a book and got caught up in the pages. Good morning," she said, her voice was a sweet and very familiar to him. "Alright, well I'm new to this complex and was just wondering if you might know the way to Berk High?" He asked walking up to her.

"Oh, of course I can, I go there and was on my way. You can walk with me if you'd like," Her voice more upbeat and sunny, it made Jack smile. "That's be great, thanks," he nodded at her as they walked out the elevator and into the cold. He heard the girl shiver a bit from the gust of wind, but it didn't bother him. It was one of the many things that Jack Loved about Berk, it was always cold. But it was nothing compared to his home, seeing he'd just left, living 5 years in Russia any kind of cold weather was normal to him.

As they walked Jack got a feel of city with his ears. He'd walked through it a few times already and had only gotten lost once. He was still learning the streets that went from his house to the school, but felt within a few days he'd have it down. While walking he noticed the girl was silent again and was curious what novel, had captured her attention to much.

"So, what book is it that you're reading? If you don't mind me asking," He said his head facing her direction. "Oh, it's one of the many stories and Sherlock Holmes! I've read it about a thousand times, but it never gets old." She said excited and bit embarrassed at the same time. "Which one, of Arthur Conan Doyle's stories is it?" Jack asked interested. She told him proudly, "The introduction of The Great_" "Professor Moriarty" He finished with her. "You read Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, her voice surprised. He nodded with a smile, "I read a lot back home, not much I could do there, but read."

"Oh, so where are you from, Mr._?" her tone was questioning, and Jack held out his hand. "Jack, Jack Frost," he smiled feeling her mitten covered hand. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona" she replied shaking his hand. "Like the fairy tale princess, nice," Jack smiled, and she giggled slightly rolling her eyes. "Yeah I know it's weird," she groaned, but her voice kept a smile. Jack laughed, "Can't be any weirder than Jack Frost." "Oh, like the winter spirit!" she said excited to figure out why that name sounded familiar. "Yep, see Fairy Tale Princess," He said pointing at her, "Winter Spirit," he smiled pointing at himself. "Equal weirdness," he concluded and her laughter met his ears again.

They continued their walk and Jack found it easy to navigate and talk at the same time, with his nose and ears. He'd smell particular shops, and hear specific sounds to keep as landmarks in his head. "So what grade are you in Jack," Rapunzel asked. "A Junior," he replied and her gasped. "Meet too! Oh do you have your schedule?" she asked eagerly. "Maybe we have class together, or lunch." She began to ramble and Jack just chuckled, enjoy the sound of her voice.

"No, I'll be getting it when I get to school," he replied cool and calmly. "Oh! Oh, of course. I… I should have thought of that," she said her voice lost its joy and sounded a remorseful. "But when I get it, you'll be the first to know ok," Jack smiled at her. "Ok! Well let's hope for the best," her bubbly voice returned and Jack nodded. They made their way to the steps of the school and walked up them. Rapunzel showed him the school office and he thanked her going in.

* * *

**Depending on how much love this chapter gets I MAY, upload the next chapter by the end of this weekend.**

**May_ (So review and show Blind Jack and Punzie some love/ and they well do so in return)**


	6. Chapter 5:New Guy

**So as promised to the very awesome TheWildeFiles, I decided to upload an extra chapter!  
**

**Chapter 5! **

**Jack goes to his first class and encounters a blonde "Noisy Ninja".  
You guys get to see Jack's super hearing first hand and see the "Sherlock Holmes" in him.  
Now I'm no A.C.D (_Arthur Conan Doyle)_, but I do love Sherlock Holmes (novels, movies, shows all of it)  
and so do Jack and Rapunzel.**

Please enjoy this little treat, and I'll see you next weekend with an update!  
P. out a Frosty Melody update a little earlier this upcoming week.

**Other than that please Enjoy and Review Later Guys.  
Agi out_**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Guy

Immediately upon walking in the room Jack could smell the strong scent of the desk attendant's perfume. "Can I help you son," the women asked. "Yes ma'am, I'm Jack Frost, a new student and came to pick up my schedule," he answered her with a smile. She looked at the computer and clicked through the names; Jack counted the clicks till she got to the F. "Let's see Frost, Jack Frost. Yes says your_" she grew silent, and Jack knew why.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright," he asked keeping his smile. She cleared her throat, "Yes, dear I'll get the principle," she said before standing up and the clacking of her heels founded to the back. Jack nodded and leaned on his staff that was a few inches taller than him, his messenger bag leaned on his side.

A few seconds later a very familiar and comforting voice greeted his ears. "Jack!" he heard the voice of an old friend, instead of a future principle. "Mr. M, long time no see," he joked as the shorter man hugged him and he returned the hug. "It's been quite a while I agree! Look at you, you've certainly grown into a fine young man. Come into my office, there's so much I want know" The short man said leading him into this office in the back.

Once the two had sat down Mr. Moon made the two some cups of coffee. "How are those eyes treating you son?" he asked looking Jack up and down. "Pretty well, haven't felt pain in years and as long their covered in the sun, they're fine." Jack shrugged and Mr. Moon smiled happily. "Good to hear son! So I take you've moved in alright and everything is in order?" The short man asked with an eager smile. Jack nodded, "Yep, the moving company you suggest was great, they were very understanding and helpful. Thanks for your help sir," Jack nodded at him and the man laughed.

"It was a pleasure son. I'm glad to see you've made yourself at home. Made any new friends yet," he whispered with a smirk. Jack chuckle, "I just got here Mr. M." Mr. Moon laughed, "Very true son, very true. Well let me get your schedule and let you go." Mr. Moon pulled out a jump drive and Jack handed him one of his tablets. After saving the boy's schedule in the device he handed it back to Jack.

"I've truly enjoyed this time together, and if you need anything at all, or just want to talk don't hesitate to come and ask me." Jack nodded taking his tablet and standing up. "Thank you sir, for everything. I'll look forward to our talks in future," he smiled and grabbed his bag and the cup of coffee Mr. Moon made for him. "See you around Mr. M," Jack waved walking out his office.

"Thank you for your help Ms. Gretchen," he smiled at her jumpy reaction. "Oh! Of course dearie! Is… is there anything you need? A guide or, a dog_ Oh! Oh no I didn't mean." Jack laughed "No, its fine ma'am thank you though." He took his leave and put an earpiece in his right ear. The device looked similar to a Bluetooth, but it was white and had a royal blue snowflake in its center. Once he was directed to his first class he found a seat in the second row of the class room by a window.

* * *

He took the ear piece out and placed it in his pocket, he put the smaller tablet in his bag and replaced it with a slightly bigger tablet and a brown voice recorder. Once he was done he smirked, "Nice to see you again Rapunzel." The girl behind him squeaked and laughed weakly at her failed attempt to sneak up on him. "You could see me huh?" she asked her voice smiling. She was now at the side of his desk leaning on the desk next to his. "I heard you. You're a very noisy ninja," he joked. "Heard me? Yeah right! I was three rows away from you, and I'm an excellent ninja sir!" She held her chin high and crossed her arms.

Jack chuckled, "Oh are you? Well let me prove you wrong my lady." He turned and pointed at a desk three rows down, "Your friend there wouldn't stop giggling, and you continuously told her to stay quit with four distinct soft Shushes." He then pointed a desk one row across from his, "You bumped into that desk and may have made a very small skid mark on the floor. Now it stands 3 inches to the right, closer to the window than it was before. And I'm going on a guess here that you have very long hair. Long enough to wrap around your lower face, and make a whistling sound whenever you breathe." He finished and looked up at her.

He couldn't see her shocked face, but knew it was there all the same. "Are you impressed, or freaked out?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "Both! Oh My Gosh! Do you like have super hearing or something?" she said becoming intrigued, ecstatic, and freaked out at the same time. Jack chuckled, "Super hearing? Hmm I wouldn't say that," he heard the teacher come in and smirked. "But I will say this, the science of deduction is a powerful thing," he said with a wink and turned around to the front as the bell rang.

Once class began, the teacher introduced himself as Professor. Ronin, he was their science teacher. "Seems we have a new student. Son why don't you introduce yourself." Jack stood and faced the class, though he was use to not seeing people this was far more annoying than a one on one introduction. He couldn't take this time see his classmates, or see what they may think of him.

Jack smiled, "Hey, my name is Jack Frost. I'm not a winter spirit just so you know, and it's nice to meet you guys." He heard the giggles of girls and chuckles of guys, and could tell which ones were laughing at his joke and who wasn' may have not seen himself in the mirror for a long time, but from the complement he's received from strangers he knew he was attractive to a large number people. Though his looks got him into trouble sometimes, he was grateful for them. At least he didn't have to worry about looking bad in the morning.

After his introduction class began. Jack kept his recorder on from start to finish, and made sure his tablet was displaying the correct text book for class. When important notes were said or told to be read the tablet would highlight and Jack would store information in his head. When class came to an end Jack turned to face Rapunzel just as she was walking up to him. She held her head up with her arms crossed looking up at him.

"Ok, Mr. Frost. Who are and how are you, so…." She sigh failing to keep her composer and let some giggles escape her lips saying, "Smart?" Jack chuckled, "Why it's elementary dear Watson." She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Ok "Sherlock", what's your secret?" she asked leaning on a desk with one hand and her other on her hip. The bell rang for the next class and Jack's head looking up to the intercom, and back at the blonde. "Well, it wouldn't be a mystery if I told now would it?" he smirked before leaving to his next class.

* * *

**Whoo! It's short I know, but sweet right?  
I hope you enjoyed it and love the cute nicknames I thought of.**

**If you don't get running joke than try to remember what book was Punzie reading when she and Jack met?**

**When you figure out review and tell me what you think.  
Till next time guys "Sherlock .J", "Watson. R", and I will see later.  
Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting a Mystery

**I'm so freakin happy you guys liked chapter 5 Thank you for the AWESOME reviews! And I'm proud to see a lot of fans of Jacks hearing abilities and for those who were wondering like a certain Wildgirl_ (love you for asking this question) **

_** How does Jack use tablets?**_

**Jack uses the tablets for mostly note taking and reminders for class related things, or special dates.**  
** He has also been using these tablets most of his life, so he's got the finger movement down.**

** True tablets do require some vision, but they are also recording devices, and the voice he is listening to is the teachers, the tablet is recording the instructors voices. Any key notes the teachers informs the class (rather it be by his words or the text in the book) is highlighted for the device to tell Jack when he is reviewing his notes later.**

**I certainly hope this cleared up any confusion and helps you understand "Sightless Frost Tech"**

**Enjoy the chapter and review**

**Later guys Agi Out!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting a Mystery

Rapunzel looked at the boy as he left, her face displayed a look of confusion and interest. "Peculiar guy isn't he?" her best friend Merida said standing beside her. "Yeah, he's interesting," Rapunzel thought out loud. Merida frown and walked up to her waving her finger. "Oh no, no! Don't go making that face!" She pointed at the blonde. Rapunzel blinked snapping out of her daze, "What? What face?" "That far away la, la look, the same look you gave Rider. Who I remind you are just getting over!" Her voice was as serious as her wide eyes looked at the blonde. Rapunzel chuckled grabbing her bag walking out, "This isn't like Eugene. I just think he's interesting, and different."

The red head rolled her eyes and followed her friend to their next class.

Jack went through his next two classes surprisingly quickly, and could feel the stares being burned into his head throughout the day. This reminded him that he was indeed grateful for his looks, but also never saw the amazement of having "good looks", or being so called "handsome", or "attractive". Losing his eyesight sort of took away that kind of enjoyment, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he didn't really understand the emotion anymore.

That isn't to say that he didn't understand the enjoyment of seeing something beautiful, he'd kill to have that sensation again. The sight the perfect sunset across a sparkling white snow bank, or the gleaming lights of a city that reflected off river waters like stars in a dark white haired teen was a true lover of the beauty of the land around, but never really saw the physical beauty of the people around him.

He didn't look at people the same way others did. Jack Frost looked inside people, he saw how they looked by speech, voice tones, use of words, movement vibrations, and touch. All the material masks that people hide behind Jack could see, this is why he no longer felt blind.

Jack's thoughts were cut short, when his right hand was swiftly held up to stop a locker from opening too fast and swinging too hard into someone in the face. He lifted his head slightly at sound of a quick shout, and someone else laughing. "Whoa Sorry there, Hiccup! Didn't see ya!" A mellow male voice chuckled. "But I probably should've heard the loud clanking of that metal foot of yours right!?"

Jack didn't quite understand seeing as he was beside the locker, but heard the annoyed sigh next him. "Right, Snotlout cause if you had heard me, you totally wouldn't have done it" Hiccup said rolling his eyes walking around the guy that stopped the locker from hitting him, to see a slightly taller and buff teen he called Snotlout. "Beside you didn't even hit me," he said shrugging and kept his annoyed expression.

"This guy caught the door," he said pointing at Jack. Snotlout frown and yanked the locker back, "Nice Hiccup, I must of hit you really hard if you don't even remember it!" he said leaning on the door with one arm. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the teen stupidity and looked at the empty space.

He blinked a few times, to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The brunet was certain a white haired boy was standing right there a few seconds ago. "I, but I_ he was right there," Hiccup said more so himself then Snotlout only to have his cousin laugh at him. Hiccup huffed in embarrassment and frustration as he walked away from the bully. He was certain he saw someone stop that locker.

Jack straighten the bag on his shoulder, as he made his way to the lunch room, but quickly changed his mind about eating there. The noise level was far too much for him to handle, so the white haired teens found himself wandering the halls. He could tell when to turn corners by the echoing of the hall, he enjoyed the walk the silence that somehow let him to an empty school room, or so it seemed.

* * *

**I know, I know! It was short, but hey he sorta met Hiccup lol _ sorta.**

**Aw yeah Cliffhanger! What do you guys think is in the room?  
I'm taking guesses! Let me know in the reviews.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hearing a Mystery

**Hey guys! SO love that you loved chapter 6. And I've decided to change the updating schedule from just one chapter a weekend to Two.**

**I'll update Once on Fridays, and again on either Saturday OR Sunday.**

**With that being said here's Chapter 7. **** It to is also kinda short but very nice and personally gives a little insight to one of Jack's favorite hobbies.  
**

**You also get to see not-so-sneaky Rapunzel. **

**Enjoy and Review guys.  
Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hearing a Mystery

Jack walked into the room and kept his hand on the nearby wall. He got a sense of the silence and found it welcoming for a change. He took a walk around the room and sized it up in his head. It was large room, with the exception of a few chairs and one or two tables the room was pretty empty, and spacious. After his first lap of the room Jack was ready to let go of the wall and ventured out to the center of the music room.

However, before he did so, he removed his shoes and allowed his bare feet to touch the cold marble floor. The contact of marble to skin gave him full perspective of the room. "Can't believe a room this big isn't filled with stuff," he said to himself walking around freely. His feet noticed a level change in the floor, where a very slight slope came into ground. Jack could 'see', this incline was caused by something big and heavy. Any object that left it's imprint in the floor usually had been there for a long period of time; the chances of it being moved were unlikely and if so not for very long. Reaching out his hand his eyes were open now, prior to being closed most of the time inside the room.

The white haired teen's fingers touched the hard smooth surface and a smile instantly appeared on his face. "Tell me how do you and your brothers and sisters keep finding me, when you're just as blind as I am?" Jack chuckled at the high pitch sound the piano made when he pressed a key.

He easily found the bench and took a seat. Gliding his fingers swiftly across each key, he heard a beautiful voice from the piano. The voice was wise with many years and stories that came with it. Jack felt honored to have a chance to hear the instrument's tales and add one if his own. His fingers began to dance on the keys, as a simple song he made up came into play on the instrument.

As the music found its way around the room it wandered into the halls catching the ears of a certain music loving blonde.

Rapunzel fallowed the breath taking melody to music room "4B". She'd left lunch a bit year to give her two friends, Merida and Hiccup some alone time. She loved that two were finally dating, after two drama filled years if crushing on each other. Rapunzel rambling thoughts of other people's romance stopped, as the tune caught her attention again. The song was soft like a lullaby, but light like a melody. It would sound slow and soft, but pick up pace and give the images of people dancing gracefully enjoying the fun. The song easily and quickly put a smile on the girls face. But just as quickly as the music started it stopped, and caught the girl off guard.

Rapunzel softly cracked the door open to see the back of white hair. The player wore black pants of the schools uniform, and a blue hoodie covering a white collar shirt (that was also a part of the school uniform).

"Will Rapunzel Corona, please come to the front office? I repeat, will Rapunzel Corona please come to the front office." The intercom sounded making the girl jump and a high pitched, "eep", escaped her lips. She held her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She looked at the intercom with disdain and back at the cracked door. Jack had stopped playing and sat up, he didn't face her, but spoke with a smirk "You better get going Miss. Corona."

The blondes face brighten up and her eyes widened slightly before she rushed off to the main office, totally embarrassed. Jack chuckled at the girl's innocent reaction once again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Jack will play more lovely melodies those who review.**

** Till next Weekend.  
Later guys.**


	9. Chapter 8: One sneaks, Another Greets

**Happy Love Day readers! I Hope your enjoying this Pink filled Holiday as much as I am!  
If not maybe a little of Sightless Frost can!**

**I present you all Chapter 8, Chapter 9 will be loaded up early (either late tonight or Saturday) to and So will Chapter 10 (on Sunday)!  
**

**I'm feeling giving this weekend, and I mean this is a story with romance so the holiday of romance sorta puts me in a love everyone mood! So here how much I love you guys! 3 chapters upload this weekend!  
PLEASE Enjoy and Review! **

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 8: One sneaks, Another Greets

"Yes, Mother." Rapunzel replied rolling her eyes on the office phone. "Good bye Mother," she hung up the phone and huffed. "Really Ms. Corona, this has to be fourth time this week Ms. Gothel has called to "checkup" on you. Is everything alright?" Asked Ms. Gretchen. The blonde gave her an apologetic smile. "Yes, Ms. Gretchen everything is fine. Aunt Gothel just gets really worried a lot, when my mom and dad are out on their business trips and she has to take care of me." The older women arched an eyebrow at her with her hands on her hips. "Your 16 years old love. I'm sure you can handle, high school." Rapunzel chuckled lightly, "I know, but she really called to tell me she may be picking me up early today." Ms. Gretchen just rolled her eyes, "She could have texted that dear." Rapunzel grabbed her bag heading to the door smiling, "Oh Ms. Gretchen you know the school rules. We can only use them if it an emergency." The blonde smirked walking out leaving the front desk attendant giggling.

Rapunzel walking up a flight of stairs, while the bell sounded for study hall. She found her way into class room L42 and immediately saw her friends. Hiccup was reading one of his many dragon books and Merida was struggling with her homework. "Hi guys!" Rapunzel whispered happily getting her friends attention. The red head quickly looked up, and sighed relieved to see her. "Oh thank god yer here Punzie. I'm dyin on this easy lass! If I don't get 'it done by lit class, Ms. Belle'll have me head on a platter!" she explained in harsh whispers. Rapunzel chuckled at her best friend, "Why don't you ask Hiccup?" She looked at the brunet that was read calmly.

He didn't look up from his book as he felt his girlfriend's eyes glaring at him and spoke. "Because she got this assignment two weeks ago and I'm not helping her now, when I offered to do it then." Rapunzel glanced at Merida as the fireball teen turned red and glared at the boy. The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes on the sky. She took her friends arm, "I'll help you this time, but your goanna have to learn from this." Merida sighed with a relieved smile on her face as the green eyed girl lead her back to the table. The two sat down and Merida explained the assignment to her and they began working on the essay.

* * *

After 45 minutes of working Rapunzel let Merida finish the work herself. Looking away from the over the girls shoulder she glanced up to see the mystery of the day being showed into the class by a student consoler. She listened really hard to hear the adult speak. "And this will be your study hall, sorry we didn't put it in your schedule," The man smiled. Jack shrugged, "its fine. I'm just glad I was smart enough to find your office and get your help. Thank you again sir." Jack smiled at the man and he nodded, "No problem Jack. Do you need help, finding a seat? "Jack shook his head, "No sir I think I've got from here. Thank you again." The consoler nodded, "Ok, if you need anything else you know where to find me." He patted Jack's shoulder before leaving.

Rapunzel was about to call out his name when she got a better idea. Jack had already sat down in the closest chair to him, he pulled out an flashy mp3 and placed his blue headphones on. The instrumental music began to play in his ear. He was about to lose himself in the symphony when a familiar vibration ran through his feet.

Hiccup looked up at his friend and her weird sneaking around each table to get to the other side of the room. "Hey_ Merida," he tapped the red head who looked up from her work to him. "What? Wanna help me now?" she smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes. "No. What's Rapunzel doing," he asked motioning to the girl as she tip toed around the room. Merida looked with an arched eyebrow just as confused as Hiccup till she look ahead of the blonde and saw white hair. She sighed and her shoulders dropped as she slouched back in her chair. "Oi, she's at it again with that weird new guy," she spoke with a slight groan in her voice placing her chin in her right palm.

"New guy?" Hiccup questioned and Merida pointed at Jack. His eyes fallowed her finger seeing a boy with a head of white hair. He blinked a bit taken back for a moment. He wasn't prepared to see something like that, but after he adjusted to the guy's hair color he noticed something familiar about him. He ached his eye brows looking harder at the teen, trying to place his face. "Hiccup? Did ya hear a word I said?" Merida's voice caught his ears and he looked to the girl. "Sorry, wha?" he blinked at her to rewind and she rolled her eyes. "I was saying Punzie was talking to him earlier today. She had that dreamy look in her face when he left." She repeated, slightly glaring at the boy who seemed to be paying Rapunzel no mind on purpose. She could see the sly smirk on his face as Rapunzel got closer and closer to him.

"Not the Rider face?" He asked his expression a bit more crossed remembering what the senior did to his friend in the past 2 months. She was crying for days after finding out the guy only dated her for her money. Hiccup was always watchful for the girl, but even more so after that, and watched the guys that came around since she was starting the winter off single. It was nice to see her finding interest in new people so quickly, but still he worried about her. Hiccup and Merida looked at their friend loom over the new guy, waiting for her to scare him.

Rapunzel quickly stood from her hiding spot behind Jack's chair and raised her arms up like a monster. She leaned in and took a deep breath to blow in his ear, and was ready to release, when two fingers were pressed against her lips. She looked down at the white haired teen as he smirked, "looking" up at the girl. He balanced himself, while leaning back in his chair, the front legs were off the ground a bit. Jack smiled, "Nice to see you again Dr. Watson."

The bell rang and Jack was back on the ground. He stood from the chair and grabbed his bag. He didn't hear Rapunzel move and knew she was still there so he smiled at her and chuckled as she held her breath. "There always next time doctor," he smiled and patted her head before leaving the red faced girl.

Merida and Hiccup walked over to the trembling girl. Merida waved her hand in the blonde's face and sighed looking at Hiccup. "Yep defiantly the Rider look," she said poking Rapunzel's cheek. But her friends were taken back at the blonde finally exhaled into a fit of laughter and shouted, "I'll get you yet Sherlock!" Jack's smirk formed into a smile as he continued walking at the end of the hall.

* * *

**And with that ends Chapter 8! Hope you guys liked it!  
Keep rooting for Rapunzel Maybe one day she'll sneak up on Jack... maybe!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sherlock Strikes Again

**As Promised Chapter 9! A little introduction of a certain scary, but handsome man.  
You guys know who!**

**Hope you all love this chapter and review!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 9: "Sherlock" Strikes Again

As the school bell rang a second time to signify that school was over, the three teens started walking home. "So what was the call to office for Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked walking next to the blonde. She pressed her books closer to her chest, smiled sadly. "Same call I always get from my aunt. Come home right after school, we'll have dinner and lock the doors, same old story." She said rolling her eyes. "That women is a real witch I tell you!" Merida growled and Rapunzel giggled. "Merida you think our science teacher is a witch," Hiccup smirked at her. "And she is! But Punzie's aunt is more of a witch than Professor. Yzma" The red head replied. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "Well witch or not her rules are finally, and besides she's rarely ever home in the afternoon so I get the house to myself. Well me and Pascal," she shrugged.

"Did you ever figure out who found the little guy and Toothless?' Merida asked, Rapunzel shook her head "no". "But I have an idea who might have," she lifted an eyebrow to them. "Who?" her best friend asked. "The one person I can only think that could see past Pascal's perfect hiding, but me is Sherlock." She said with her chin up and a smile on her face.

Her two friends froze for a moment and laughed together, walking behind her. "Rapunzel, I think you've been reading to many mystery books," Hiccup chuckled at het innocence. "Ai lass he's right. Your loony aunties' locked ya in the house to long. You may be catchin' er crazy" Merida giggled. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders, "Not the character, you guys. The new guy at school!" she said a smile quickly forming on her face. Now it was their turn to roll their eyes. "You're still hung up on this lad? Ya don't eve'n know him," Merida groaned and Rapunzel shook her head knowingly.

"Not true I know his name, I know that he likes reading, and he has really good hearing." She smirked at Merida, who looked to her boyfriend for back up. Rapunzel looked at him as well. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head a bit nervous about being put on the spot. He sighed, " I'm not picking sides, but you were really hurt after your break up with Rider, and I noticed Dagger has been eyeing you too. Not that there's anything wrong with that_" he was cut off by Merida. "Except for the fact that the guys deranged! Why didn't ya tell me that loony was after Punzie?!" She shouted hitting him, her face red and filled with rage. "Because I told him not too," Rapunzel butted in. Merida looked at girl who bit her bottom lips and played with one of her long blonde locks. "And why did ya note tell me?!" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Cause I've already told Dagger I'm not looking for a relationship with him, or anyone else right now." Rapunzel spoke with confidence and crossed her arms. "But you're looking at the new guy," Hiccup gave her a confused look, while Merida frowned. Rapunzel sighed with a weak smile," Oh my gosh you guys, for the last time I'm not interested in him like that. I just think he'd make a good friend." She gave them an honest smile; Hiccup and Merida were silent for a moment. "Can we at least meet the guy personally, before we agree on him being "a friend"?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel and Merida. The blonde gave an eager node of the head with a hopeful smile. Merida looked skeptical, but soon gave a small smile and nodded, making her best friend bounce on her toes happily.

The remainder of the walk the three talked about maybe letting Jack sit with them at lunch and their school work they had that night. Merida and Hiccup walked Rapunzel home and then headed home themselves. Walking into the complex her upbeat mood soon turned sour once she got to the 7th floor.

Opening the door to her aunt's spare apartment she was greeted by a smiling chameleon. She smiled at the reptile, "Hello Pascal, a loving welcome home as usual." She bowed and Pascal nodded him head while sitting in her hands. So what should we do first, on this lovely afternoon Pascal? Homework? Read some books? Draw?" She asked looking at him, he replied by sitting on the top of the book bag she sat down earlier.

She chuckled and nodded, "Right homework first. Play time after." She sat down at the kitchen counter, put on some music and began her homework.

* * *

Jack sat his bag down after he walked into the apartment and dropped on the couch. It took him about 45 minutes to walk home. He took a different route then he did with Rapunzel, so he could become accustom to the smells, and sounds of surrounding blocks of his home and school. His eyes were drifting to sleep when his phone rang waking him up. He pressed the answer button and heard a voice that would usually welcome him home after a day of studying and training.

"Hi Jack! Did you make it home?" Emma's voice rang in his ears like one of his favorite songs. If there's one thing Jack never got tired of its hearing his little sister's voice. He smiled, "Hey sis, yeah I made it home." "How was school? Did you make any new friends? Did you get lost?" She asked always curious of Jack's new experiences. He shrugged even though she couldn't see it, "For my first day of school in 6 years, it was pretty easy." She giggled, "Well duh it was easy, you spent the past 6 years training for school and stuff." Jack nodded at her statement, as she asked, "What's the city like?" He opened his eyes tilting his head up towards the ceiling.

"Big and loud. Luckily I can tune car horns and shouting out to get my baring." "It's gotta be harder to do there than here." She noted and he agreed. "I did meet someone today. A student that lives in my complex. Guess what her name is." He stated and heard the excitement in her voice increase. "Tell me," she said eagerly. "No, guess. I'll give you a hint. It's one of the stories mom use to read to us when we were really little." He smiled hearing her humming while thinking. "Cinderella?" "No", "Snow White?" "Nope" "Belle?" "That is the name of my literature teacher, but no" "Just tell me!" She whined and he held in his laughter. "No way Emms you gotta guess," he said through his laughter. She gave a dramatic sigh and was silent. After so long Jack spoke, "Ok one more hint. It starts with an R." She gasped happily before shouting, "RAPUNZEL!"

Jack flinched at the shout in his ear, "Ow Emms. Ears." "Oh right sorry…" she whispered and he smiled again. "Its alright, but yes that's the name. You got it right." He heard her clapping and shook his head at her. "You met a girl name Rapunzel? Dose she have long hair?" Jack nodded, "Long enough to wrap around her face. She's a really bad ninja." He joked and his sister replied. "Nuh uh no one can get past your hearing powers and you know it! He laughed, "Well you have a point there, but she is a determined one. She'd make a great Watson!" Now she laughed with him.

Both Frost siblings were fans of reading. Jack liked Mystery and Adventure, Emma enjoyed Mystery and Romance. The two would easily past their time inside reading (listening is more like it), and talking about or trade books.

After a few more minutes of talking Jack got another call and had to say goodbye to Emma. He answered the next call and smiled softly at the deep voice. "I see you've become quite at home with the City Frost. So at home that you once again forgotten about the person who gave you back your eyes." Jack rolled his eyes at the voice. "Nice to hear from you too."

He stood up from the couch and started walking out the living room. "So, how did you know I was settled?" He asked with a smirk. "You truly think your mother would send you to a city without someone close to check on you? I'm more concerned with the fact that you didn't contact me sooner and I had to call you" The voice nagged and the teen chuckled. "You know how forgetful I am sometimes sir," Jack teased and opened the door.

"Clearly," said a tall slender gentlemen frowning down at him. He wore a black suit with a gold tie, his hair pulled back in spikes. Slightly arched gold eyes looked into faded bright blue.

Jake smirked at his old instructor, "Nice to see you to Pitch."

* * *

**And Pitch is in the building nagging his old student already. **

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I will see you all tomorrow!**

**And for those who have been waiting for these moments or are simply curious of the turn of events in CHAPTER 10:**

** big four will meet properly.**

**2. Jack's Blindness in reviled (not that he was hiding it)  
**

**3.****Dagger will be make a big entrance **

******4. This depends on you guys (I MAY TELL YOU HOW JACK BECAME BLIND) **

******Tell me in the reviews do want this back story in Chapter 10 or 11?**

**Review and read on guys and gals!**

**Agi out**


	11. Chapter 10: The Blind Truth

**I KNOW I KNOW! IT'S KINDA LATE, BUT IT IS STILL SUNDAY! And cut me some slack I've been writing it all day. **

**So everyone buckul your seat beats cause A LOT is about to happen, and may not be ready for it.  
Just so you don't get your hopes too high I'll tell you know (How Jack became blind has yet be reveiled in this chapter. Sorry guys)**

**But TRUST ME when I say you WELL still ENJOY this Chapter.**

**Read on and Review! I love you guys so much thanks for being great readers.  
Now go read while I drop dead.  
**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Blind Truth

"So, mom made you, my Berk Babysitter?" Jack smirked at the older man. Pitch rolled his eyes, and continued looking around the teen's apartment. "Babysit. No. I've been given the "wonderful" job of making sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." The man replied looking at Jack's book collection. "Oh! Uncle Kangaroo must be raging right now," Jack chuckled leaning on the wall. "Hmph, Well regardless of the Rabbits discomfort, your mother and father left me in charge of checking up on you."

Jack leaned off the wall arching an eyebrow at him, "And how often are you goanna do that?" Pitch turned from the bookshelf replying, "As often that is needed. It depends on you Frost." Jack nodded at him before rolling his eyes. "Ok well, Since you're here there's something I wanna show you? I knew that other than me and my dad, you would appreciate this little addition to the place." Jack stated going upstairs to his room and to his attic door. Pitch followed the teen unamused by his enthusiasm, but his eyes widened at the sight of the piano.

"My god…" Those were ere the only words Pitch could muster. Jack smirked and laughed lightly as his teacher's reaction. "So I wasn't crazy. It is there!" "A Crown Jewel. Truly a sight to behold." The man stated in awe as he circled the instrument. "And a limited edition as well. Frost do you have any idea what you have in your possession?" Pitch looked at the teen. "A keeper, and teller of many stories? It's slightly out of key and it's been here for some time." The white haired teen replied. "Nothing a bit of tuning won't fix." Pitch quickly replied. "Well aren't you excited?" Jack asked with a smirk.

The black haired man quickly gained his composure and cleared his throat. "I'm rarely surprised by Lunar, but this may be one of his best surprises yet." Pitch smirked and Jack blinked in confusion. "Wait you mean Mr. M? He put this here?" Pitch shook his head, "No Frost he put you here. The piano was more of a gift." The teen kept his confusion expression, "He already found this apartment, and got the moving crew to help, he even got me into the school I wanted. Why giving me a piano? Does he like me that much?" Jack half joked and half questioned. Pitch sat on the piano stool and anaylized the keys and asked, "Jack have you memorized this place from top to bottom?" "Yeah I've been here for almost 5 days," Jack replied. "You can mentally store every corner of this apartment, but you can't mentally store the feelings of home." Pitch was cut short when Jack figured out what he was going to say. "The piano is my symbol of home." He said in realization, and his piano instructor nodded standing up.

"Lunar and I see eye to eye, an old friend and I have decided to put aside our differences, and I tolerate your annoying egg sucking Uncle, because we care about you. That being said Frost this teller of tales is yours. " He now stood and place one hand on the piano facing Jack. Jack was a taking back, by such words. Pianos meant a lot to the man and friends of the Frost family, and to be given such a grand instrument was a big responsibility for the teen.

So it didn't surprise his teacher when Jack began to protest, "What makes you think I'll be able to take care of it? The only thing I ever did was play it. I can't fix it you like you dad and wasn't as deep into the instruments as you two were." Pitch snapped his fingers once and Jack was silent. The man smiled at the teen, proud that he remembered their old silencing exercise. "This instrument is more of a guardian than I am and you will treat it with respect. I've taught you how to do that much. I can think of no other hands to leave this treasure too." Pitch's voice smiled and Jack held in his chuckled and nodded at the man, before they left the room.

As Pitch walked to the exit Jack spoke, "But what about the tune up?" "I have an instrument shop I've opened up in the city. I'll retrieve my tools, and tomorrow while you're at school I will come by and fix it."

Jack nodded, "I'll just leave the key under the mat than." "No need. Your father gave me a spear," Pitch replied in the doorway. "Of course he did," the teen frowned slightly rolling his eyes. Pitch smirked, "Take care Frost, and try not to be a fool." "Sir I'm really starting to think you've got the wrong Idea about me." Jack smirked and Pitch rolled his eyes before leaving down the hall.

* * *

The next morning Jack woke with a light weight on his chest. He groan slight blinking his eyes open. He quickly held up his hand stopping the long tongue from sticking to his face. He grabbed the chameleons tongue with his thumb and index finger. He tiredly frowned at the intruder and asked, "How did you get into my house," he let go of his tongue, "again?" Pascal gave what sounded like a gasp for being caught. "I'm never caught twice little guy, but points for trying." He yawned and got out of bed. He ruffed his hair with his hand and rubbed some of the sleep out his eyes, when the sound of his doorbell rang threw his ears.

Feeling Pascal on his shoulder he crack his neck to the right and faced Pascal on his left. He smiled weakly at the chameleon and went downstairs to answer the door. Reaching for the handle he shouted, "Ok. Ok I'm coming." He opened the door to a frantic voice of apologies. "I am SO SORRY! My aunt scared him, he ran out the apartment! I didn't think he'd just slide under the door! I'm so_" Rapunzel stopped her rant at the sight of a shirtless Jack Frost.

"Eep!" She quickly covered her bright red face. "Ow_" Jack winced holding his ears, Pascal did the same with his hands. "I am so sorry! I'm not looking!" The blonde said quickly, and took a quick peek at the well fit teen. "It's ok, I probably should've grabbed a shirt on the way to the door. Hold on." Jack said calmly and left coming back with a hoodie on. "OK, I'm decent," He smiled and Rapunzel removed her hands to see the teen in a gray hoodie. She started again, "I'm_" Jack finished for her. "Sorry. Yes I know and it's ok. I mean I'd freak out to if I opened a door and saw a half-naked guy looking at me." He joked and she covered her mouth to laugh. She looked to see a spot of green on top of Jack's head. "Pascal!" She smiled and the chameleon hopped of his head, into the girl's hands. "Bad chameleon. No going into strangers houses." She said waving her finger at him and Pascal turned a bright pink.

"He got scared by my aunt and ran out. Somehow he found his way on the floor, and chased him." She explained to Jack. He chuckled, "He must get into a lot of trouble. This is the second time he's found his way into my apartment, but I see his side kick cat isn't with him." Jack stated leaning in the doorway. "Oh. Wait, wait what was its name?" She asked, he nodded. "Toothless," he recalled. "So you're the person that found them! J.F? Jack Frost!" She smiled, Jack nodded putting his hands in his pocket. Rapunzel gave a slight bounce, "I knew only Sherlock could find Pascal!" She thought out loud, but turned red at the fact the she said it out loud.

Jack held his chuckles and heard his alarm clock going off. He cleared his throat, "As much as I love solving missing chameleon cases I kinda gotta get dress for school." He shrugged bringing her back to the realizations that is 6:30 in the morning on a school day. "Oh my gosh! Your right! I better get going too!" She stated running down the hall to the elevator. She turned back to him and shouted, softly "Oh! Um… would like to walk to school again? Maybe?" She asked not wanting to be a bother to the boy. "Sure I'll meet you on the elevator." He nodded and she rushed into the elevator. Jack laughed and shook his head before closing the door.

And hour later he was locking his door when he heard the elevator, and rushed to press the button. It stopped just into and Rapunzel stood there slightly surprised. "How did you do that?" she asked looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "Timing dear Watson," He gave her a grin and she shook her head in disbelief. The wind hit Rapunzel a little softer than usual this morning. She chalked it up to the weather, but Jack purposely shielded her from the wind. He didn't mind it, liked the feeling in fact, he was so use to the cold that he'd grown accustom to it more so the summer or spring.

"So what book do you have today?" He asked wondering if she even brought a book this time. "Oh well I'm done with other and I was going to get another book at the bookstore, but I'm sure you know what book it is." She smirked at him. "I'm glad to see how much of a fan you are of me Watson!" Jack joked and she didn't even try to hold in her laughter. "Yeah right! I'm more interested in how I deal with insane notions and crazy schemes to solve cases." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Insane? Crazy? Dear Watson all of my brilliantly planned schemes are of particular detail and deduction. Besides they say those who are mistaken of insane are truly geniuses." He smirked and she crossed her arms shaking her head. She laughed and continued walking, "Whatever you say Sherlock."

As their walk continued Rapunzel asked Jack how many Sherlock stories has he read. "All of them?! Seriously! I've only gotten the first two!" She said having second thoughts about her bookworm status. Jack laughed, "Well there's not much I could do when I was home schooled. So reading was a great pass time for me and my sister," He explained. "Oh you have a sister?" The blonde asked excitingly, and Jack nodded. "Yeah she's a handful sometimes, but I wouldn't want her any other way. She hated being stuck in the house while I studied." His smiled had a hint of sadness, feeling guilty that his training kept Emma locked up.

Rapunzel nodded understanding the emotion, "I know how she must of felt. I was home schooled when I was really young too. My parents were so protective that they never let me leave the house grounds, let alone the house in Corona." "A so you're from Corona? How'd you end up all the way down here in Berk?" Jack asked facing her. "Well after begging my parents to let me go an outdoor school. They sent me to Scotts Dale Academy, it's like a private junior high." She explained and Jack nodded understanding. "I met my best friend there and by the end of the 8th grade she was going to Berk Academy. So we both begged my parents to let me go to Berk Academy. After her mom and my mom talked they agreed I could go as long I had someone to stay with. My offered to let me stay with her, but I wanted to see how it felt to live on my own."

The teen's shoulders dropped lightly as she looked down in disappointment. "Unfortunately my parents didn't like the idea and bought my Auntie Gothel an apartment and paid her to stay with me, since she worked in the city." "Why pay? Shouldn't Aunt want to watch over you out of the goodness in her heart?" Jack asked eyebrows arched. "Ah_ Well my mom and auntie aren't the best of sisters, and she was the only one in the city that they could call. They knew she wouldn't do it willing so they offered money and jumped at the chance, I guess." Rapunzel replied. "Well she totally gets the worst Aunt ever award," Jack frowned and it made Rapunzel giggle. At the sound his frown turned upside down.

"So how long have you been out of home schooling?" She asked now changing the subject. "Hmm well counting today? I'd say about 24 days in counting," Jack shrugged and Rapunzel froze. "What! So you just got out of home schooling? Oh wow!" She exclaimed looking at the boy who chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, yeah shocker I know. But I willingly stayed home school for so long for a reason. It was more like training then just schooling really," He stated thinking about everything he did in Russia. "What kinda training?" Rapunzel asked skeptical of the word. "Ah well you know the usual. Reading, Writing, Manners, Piano playing, Tai Chi training, oh and one of my uncles taught me how to sword fight." He said remembering all the things he'd learned and practiced over the years. Rapunzel was a speechless to say the least, but she somehow found the words to ask. "What_ would you _ need _ all _ that for?" She was wary of his answer, but very curios. "Oh. Right you probably can't tell, but I'm_" "PUNZIE!"

The teens turned to the sound and Rapunzel smiled seeing a curly red headed girl running towards them dragging Hiccup along. "Morning Merida!" She waved happily at the girl. "Mornin!" The girl said with a smile and out of breath. "Hiccup saw ya out of the crowd and we ran to catch ya," The girl smiled as Hiccup was bent over trying to catch his breath. "We? Excuse me, but she ran to catch you and dragged me with her," The brunet corrected. The two girls giggled at their friend and Rapunzel shook her head at the two. "So, you heading to school? A bit early for you isn't?" Merida asked looking at her while Hiccup got himself together. The blonde nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah well Pascal sorta woke us up kinda early today." "Us?" Merida question and finally looked beside her to see a smiling Jack.

"Yep, my aunt scared Pascal out the apartment and he slid under a door that was a level below mine. Turns out it was his, and we ended up walking to school together again." She explained and Jack nodded silently. "Oh allow me to introduce my friends. Jack this" She pointed to Merida. "Is my best friend Merida, and this," she pointed to Hiccup, "Is my friend Hiccup." She whispered happy, "Their officially dating so don't get any ideas with Merida. No matter how pretty she is." Jack held his laughter. "RAPUNZEL!" The two shouted turning red. Rapunzel laughed and Jack soon fallowed in the fit. "I'm sorry! I like to brag about it!" She laughed, and Jack lowly came to a stop.

While Merida softly hit Rapunzel Hiccup decided to meet Jack first. He walked up to the male and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Like Punzie said I'm Hiccup." Jack to his hand with a strong grip, which shocked the boy. He smiled, "Nice to meet you too. Jack Frost. Not to sound strange, but do you have cat?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, a black one. How'd you know? "He asked the white haired male. "You smell like him. While like his shampoo really." Jack stated putting his hand in his pocket." Hiccup frowned in confusion, "What? You've met my cat? I've never met you man." Rapunzel chimed in to explain, "That's right Hiccup! He's the one that found Toothless and Pascal last weekend." She held her head high as the fact that she was right. Hiccup blink a few times and kept his confused expression.

Jack nodded, "I don't know how yet, but they found their way in my attic and we met. Sorry I didn't stick around after dropping them off I had a few things to take care off." The brunet nodded, and the three were interrupted by Merida. "Can we greet while walk? I wanna get to school on time lads." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and started walking. "That's a first," Hiccup snickered fallowing the two beside Jack.

* * *

As they walked Hiccup spoke with Jack. "Rapunzel keeps calling up Sherlock, and says you've got serious hearing skills. That true?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Jack laughed lightly and shrugged, "Yeah I guess you could say that. Ears are kinda like my second eyes." "Oh? That's cool I guess. Thanks for finding Toothless. He can get into a bit of trouble sometimes." The brunet replied a bit confused, but over looked it for the time being. Merida was done scolding Rapunzel and confronted Jack with a skeptical frown. "Merida Donborch," She said walking between the two guys. Jack smiled down at her, "Nice to meet you. Jack Frost."

Merida continued to size him up while they walked and he asked Hiccup how long the three of them were friends. Rapunzel decided to walk with Merida while the males talked. Strangely enough Hiccup found the other teen easy to talk to, though he was still a bit of mystery to him, he found his company comforting. The brunet didn't have many male friends and thought Maybe this guy Could be the first… maybe. They talked throughout the whole walk and even laughed a bit the few similarities they had, Hiccup didn't really feel an "after Rapunzel," vibe from the other male and was really starting to enjoy his company. As they entered the school, Rapunzel began talking with Jack again and Hiccup was dealing with glares from his girlfriend.

The four teens were stopped when Principle Moon said good morning to them. "Oh Good Morning Mr. Moon," Rapunzel smiled, he felt warm from her smile and did so in return. "I'm sure to intrude on your morning conversing, but you three mind if I took Jack for a moment?" He asked with a smile. "Course' not Mr. Moon," Merida smiled and started walking away with Rapunzel. "See you class Jack," The blonde smiled with a wave. "I guess I'll catch you around too." Hiccup said waving and fallowing the girls, but he stopped and turned walking back to the boy. "Hey if ya don't have anywhere to sit at lunch our table is, ya know open for ya." Hiccup said kinda embarrassed. Jack smiled, "Cool, I'll keep that mind man. Thanks." He nodded and at the Principle and took his leave.

"Well aren't you popular?" Mr. Moon teased. Jack chuckled and grinned sheepishly, "It's just for people Mr. M." "Ah yes, but four people that notice you for who you and not for what you are," He noted. Jack shrugged, "Yeah not yet…" Mr. Moon arched an eyebrow, "You haven't told them?" He asked, Jack shrugged again. "I tried to tell Rapunzel this morning, but her friends showed up and I didn't want to interrupt their good mornings." Princeple Moon nodded understanding the teen. "Yes, but be a true friend you must not keep such a serious notice sercret." Jack nodded knowingly, "I know sir, and I will. I just don't see it as serious as everyone else, but I know it's best if they know about it." Mr. Moon nodded at the boy's responsibility and smiled. "I got a call yesterday, from the Boogieman. I'm glad you two like my little gift," Mr. M gave a proud smile. Jack chuckled, "Yeah you certainly made his jaw drop." The school bell rang and students began to rush around them. "Hurry on to class now Jack, don't want you late on your second day," Mr. M shooed him away and Jack complied walking past him. But he stop and glanced back the man, "Thanks for looking out me Mr. M." The round man smiled, "Your welcome Mr. Frost." Jack chuckled before leaving for class.

Jack walked down the crowded halls to his second class he kept a steady pace. But his pace changed slightly. Something was coming, but he was late to react when someone pressed their hand against his chest and crashed his back into a locker.

The contact was loud and made his sensitive ears ring. But the culprit's voice got through the ringing. "So I know your new, and don't know how shit rolls around these halls, but that's why I'm heard to inform you pretty boy." Jack frowned at his voice and scrunched up nose at the smell of his breath. "That it's okay to come to school without brushing your teeth?" Jack asked trying to fight horrid morning breath off, more so then the guy. The guy growled and pulled his fist back punching the locker. The sound made Jack's ears ring again. "Listen white dye! Stay away from Rapunzel or I'll mess you face so bad you won't be able to smell or see damn thing!" He growled.

"Rapunzel? Oh I see what this ok. I'm assuming you were shot down?" Jack asked bluntly. The teen picked him and smashed him into the locker harder. "You must not have heard me clearly _" "Oh no I heard you just fine! You see I just don't care," Jack growled back which seemed to have taken the guy by surprised. "What's going on here!?" A teacher shouted. The bully dropped Jack and quickly left. Jack landed on his feet and confronted to worried adult.

After her third class Rapunzel made her way happily to lunch. She walked into the slowly filling lunch room to see Merida and Hiccup already seated. But her happy mood went south seeing her two friend's faces. "What's wrong?" She asked a wary look on her face. Her two friends were silent. She gave them a hard look, "Guys. What. Happened?" After another second of silence Merida frowned and spoke, "It's that Frost lad!" "What about Jack?" Rapunzel frown sitting down. Hiccup was scanning the room, but stopped to look at her and rolled his eyes, breaking down to answer weakly. "Seems Dagger properly introduced himself by throwing Jack into a locker, and threatening him to stay away from you." Hiccup explained. "At least that's what the rumors say…" He quickly regretted his words, see her worriedly expression. "It's just rumors Punzie. No proof that any of its true lass!" Merida stated.

"Yeah I'm sure Jack's fine," Hiccup stated continuing to look around the cafeteria for anything out of place. Rapunzel quickly stood, "I have to go see if he alright!" "Wait Blondie!? I'm going with ya_" Merida shouted, but Rapunzel was already out the door. She didn't get far when she ran into someone who caught her, "Whoa where's the fire Watson?" Jack smiled helping her stand. "Jack! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She asked a bit surprised at his presences. "Coming to lunch. Hiccup invited me to sit with you guys this morning so I thought I'd give it shot." He shrugged. "Are you ok? I heard Dagger pushed you into the lockers and_" She was cut off by the boy. "So that's his name. Dagger? Wow, totally fits the way his breath smells." A giggled broke from the blondes lips, but she caught herself. "What? I mean, your ok? He didn't hurt you or scare you?" She asked worried and confused. Jack shook his head, "No, I've taken worse punch from my uncle and the only thing that scared me was hi breath," he chuckled and she laughed pushing some hair out of her face.

They stood there in silence for amount and Rapunzel broke the silence. " Glad to see you're alright and I'm sure the others will think so too. Come on," She said walking inside the noisy room. "Lead the way," Jack bowed and fallowed her inside.

The noise hit Jack like a freight train. The different levels of voice and tones and sound had his ears ringing, but he kept his composure walking to the table. Once he sat down Hiccup immediately asked, "You ok man?" Jack took a deep breath and focus on one sound tuning the rest of them out. He found Hiccup's voice and nodded, "Yeah man I'm good. Word must travel fast around here." He said still bringing his over powered senses down. "Yeah, plus Dagger's pretty famous around here, and not for good reasons," He explained Jack nodded. "I could kinda tell by his lovely greeting. Good idea saying no to him Rapunzel." He winked at the girl. No one noted the blonde's soft blush, but Merida.

Rapunzel smiled playing with her hair, "Thanks. I just wish saying no didn't cause you so much trouble, and on your second day at that." Jack shrugged it off, "Eh, it's the curse of pretty girls, but it's cool. I mean if a guy like that is after you I would be looking out more so for then me." Merida frowned at the girl's deepening blush. Hiccup saw her blush this time and felt the heat of his girlfriend's anger, so he decided to change the subject. "So Jack. You brought your own lunch?" Hiccup said seeing the teen pull a container out his bag. Jack nodded, "My mom taught me how to cook and ever since I moved I've been making my own dinner.

This is just leftovers from last night." He said opening the bowl full of lasagna. "So where are ya from?" Merida asked trying to piece this guy together. "I was born and raised in the states till I was 13. Than my family and I moved to Moscow," he replied. Their eyes widened, "As in Russia?" Hiccup asked in shock. "Yeah my family and I lived with my uncles North, and Aster for about 5 years." "Oh wow you lived in Russia?! What made you wanna move all the way down here?" Rapunzel asked her eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. "Same reason as you. To live on my own, plus I few friends of the family here. Mr. M, was big help of this happening." He stated before taking a bit of his food. "As in the Principle? No wonder he addressed you by first name." Merida said understanding this morning's incident.

"Yeah He found the complex for me, helped me get into the school and even move in my place. I'm totally in date to the guy." Jack laughed weakly ruffling the back of his head.

Rapunzel was about to ask him another question when girl walked up to their table. She had pale blond hair in two think pig tails that were in plats. Hiccup waved at the girl knowing her, "What's up Ruff?" He asked looking at her. She shrugged, "I don't know somebody told me that Principle Moon wanted Rapunzel, and sent me to tell'er." "Why you and where's Tuff?" Hiccup asked still confused. She shrugged again, "How the heck should I know!? And he's in a detention for a stink bomb prank we pulled." "How'd you get out?" The brunet asked, "I snuck out duh," She rolled her eyes leaving the table to go to her own.

* * *

"Well I'll see you guys at study all, probably a call from my aunt." The blonde sighed and stood leaving. Jack listened to her go, and looked back at the two. Does her aunt usually call her in the middle of a school day?" Jack asked the two nodded. "Yeah almost every bloody day!" Merida groaned at the annoying old women. "Hmm ok… why doesn't she just text her or call her cell phone when she's out of school?" He asked. "Rapunzel keeps her phone turned off when she's at school, and for some reason her aunt only texts her on weekends." Hiccup explained Jack gave a confused look and Hiccup nodded, "I know we think it's weird too."

After finishing their lunch the bell rang for the end of the lunch period. The three packed up and headed out the large room with everyone else. Walking down the slightly crowded hallway to study hall Rapunzel came running at them. Merida saw the distressed, fearful look on her face and rush to her friend's side. "Punzie what's wrong? What your auntie say?" The red head asked only to see the blonde covering her mouth and shaking her head. Her watery eyes were covered by her flowing hair. "Rapunzel what is it?" Hiccup asked stand next to the two girls, Jack was walking over to comfort the girl as well.

"Rapunzel, please. Tell us what's wrong!" Merida begged holding her trembling friend. "Jack_" She said softly. "Wha?" Merida asked not hearing the girl clearly. "Jack? What about Jack?" Hiccup asked and Merida's head shot up glaring daggers at the white haired boy. "What did you do!?" She growled Jack took a defensive stance. "What? I didn't do anything_" He jumped back when Merida ran at him, and Hiccup grabbed her. "He couldn't have done anything Mer, he was with us the whole time." Merida looked at him, "But Punzie said_" "Jack." Jack looked at the blonde girl as walked over to him.

She hesitated, but reached her hand up to touch his face. She felt him jump slightly at the contact, and he blinked becoming accustomed to her warmth. She looked up into his eyes and saw the beauty of a lively Caribbean blue fade into a pale, soft cerulean blue and a missing pupil, she held her breath. "Jack…are you really_"

* * *

None of them were prepared for the fist that made swift contact with Jack's face, knock him out of Rapunzel's grip. Rapunzel gasped covering her mouth with bruised hands. "Punzie!" Merida rushed to aid her friend and Hiccup did the same. "Gosh! Pretty boy. Not only are blind, but you gotta be deaf too." Dagger sighed cracking his knuckles walking up to the boy.

Jack rubbed his check to calm to pain frowning, "No my hearing is just fine. But your might not be. She was asking my question, and interrupted." Someone shouted fight and seconds later a small crowd surrounded the two. "Oh no," Hiccup side under his breath knowing what was about to happen.

"What did you do to her to make her cry?" Jack frowned at him. Dagger laughed at the sight, "I simply told her the truth. What kind of girls goes for a guy who can't even see!? But rejects me!" He laughed at the thought. "What?" Merida and Hiccup said together, the crowd of student were shocked too. Dagger gave a toothy grin at this reaction, and played off the crowd, knowing the embarrassment would easily break Jack. "OH! You didn't tell them?! Were you not going too? I mean I can understand why, not being able to see is pretty lame, but_"

The muscular teen was silenced, by Jack's lower palm upper cut the bully in his chin. The force lifted the other male off his feet and on his back. Jack's voice was a bit deeper and his eyes a shade darker, "That information was not yours to tell," He glared that teen across from him. Dagger stood wiping some blood off his now busted lip, he gave another wicked grin and the sight of red. "You don't wanna fight freak," he warned with a smirk. "Your right," Jack put his bag down and kicked it away, he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders and looked at Dagger.

"So I won't." He motioned with his hand for the male to come at him, and the older male did. Running like a bull Dagger formed a fist and Jack let it hit him. He didn't wince at the pain, but sighed, "Figures." He easily caught the other fist of the opposite hand and lifted it before bending it back in the opposite direction. Dagger winced at the force and growled, "What the hell are you doing?" Jack kept a straight face and replied, "Not fighting." He jabbed the fingertips of his free hand into Dagger's arm pit, making his right arm go lip.

Dagger stepped back in shock at the nonexistent feeling of his right arm. "What the hell did you do!?" He shouted using his one good arm to punch him. Jack raised his arm blocking the hook punch, and jabbing his right hands finger tips into the other armpit. With both hand now limp and useless Jack did a swift sweep kick and Dagger was on his back once again. "You'll have some trouble getting back up without, these" Jack said waving his hands.

He stood over the struggling male, "There are three things I'm going to warn you of never doing again. 1. Don't hit girls. 2. Don't interrupted a conversion. And 3. Stay out of other people's business." He glared and walked away from the pour excuse of a bully and got his bag. He walked over a gentle helped the shocked Rapunzel up and held her close to help her keep her balance. He stopped and turned to back to him, "And if I'm so lame, at this moment… what does that make you?" He questioned and left the crowd in silence, while Dagger squirmed on the floor in a blind rage.

* * *

Jack walked quickly and Rapunzel had trouble keeping up, as did Hiccup and Merida. "Hey! Slowdown will ya!" Merida shouted as she and Hiccup caught up with him. Rapunzel looked up at the male as his white hair covered his face. "Jack are you o_" She was cut short when the teen picked her up and carried her bridal style to the nurses office. When Jack walked in the nurse looked surprised to see the two. "She got hurt during an altercation so I brought her here." Jack explained and sat Rapunzel down. "You look worse than her honey," The nurse motioning to Jack leaned against the wall exhausted. "I'm fine ma'am just take care of her first." He said out of breath and leaning his head against wall.

After Rapunzel's hand was bandaged up, and Jack's face was tended to the three teens were sent to the Principal's office. Each teen told their side of the story and were released. As they walked out Mr. Moon fallowed them. "Jack." He spoke clearly and softly so only his ears would caught it. Jack turned his head to the man and he spoke," Bunnymund would be proud," he said with a smile and Jack couldn't hold his own grin as they walked to study hall with late passes.

In study hall all four teens sat together, in an awkward silence. Hiccup was first the break the ice. "So Jack. Is it true that your, ya know?" Jack was leaning back in his chair rocking back and forth. He stopped at faced the other male, "I can't see you Hiccup, but I'm not blind. Remember when I told my ears were my second eyes?" He smirked. Hiccup chuckled, "Yeah I guess I get why now."

"Good, but do ya think I should've left Dagger Breath some mint? I mean was just_ ugh" Jack shivered and Hiccup laughed. "I'll say this Frost I didn't trust ye at first." Merida stated bringing herself into the conversation. "But a sight like that ya may got it," she smirked. "Does that mean your my friend now?" He asked. "I'll consider it, but not confirm." She replied and Jack shrugged, "Eh I'll take that."

He looked at the blonde across from him. She's been quite for some time, but he could hear her breathing. "Rapunzel? You mad at me?" He asked worried that he had upset her. "What!? Oh no! I mean you saved me! It's just… you. I mean… I'm sorry." She said softly. Jack placed the chair back on the ground and gave the girl his full attention.

"For what? For being a good friend and treating me like everyone else. For bring me into your group of friends when I'm clearly an outsider?" He shrugged and Rapunzel quickly protested. "But Jack your_" "Sightless?" He questioned. "I may not see like you and everyone else, but I am certainly not blind. I hear. I touch. I taste. These three senses are all the eyesight I need to live an everyday life like all of you. I didn't care if you found out that I was blind, and I wasn't trying to keep it a secret." He explained, "Than why didn't ya tell us?" Merida asked. Jack shrugged, "To be honest. I forget. I'm so use to just living life I don't see being blind as "being blind". He sighed, "I mean sure sometimes I have to feel around a few things to get my barring, but after that I'm good. My memory is photographic, by touch. My hearing is training to its fullest existent. My sense of smell is spot on and my taste is very sensitive. With these three powers I'm just like everybody else. So please treat like have been, cause I'm not goanna change now that you guys know." He said laying back again. "Agreed?" He asked. "You got me man," Hiccup shrugged. "Ai I suppose you're not all bad," Merida smirked. Rapunzel looked at her friends in awe and stood up leaving her chair. Jack jumped at the contact of her hugging him from behind, but he quickly relaxed in her hold.

Her voice smiled, "I finally got you Sherlock." Jack smirked and chuckled, flicking her forehead, "There's a first time for everything Watson." "Ah Hey! No hitting girls, remember." She wined holding her head and he pressed his thumb on the burning spot and pain went away. "Hey_ How did you do that?" She asked looked down at the boy who gave his signature smile, "Elementary Dear Rapunzel." She stared at him wide eyed then broke into laughter. Merida sighed placing her cheek in her palm. "She likes him," she sighed. "Yep," Hiccup sighed at the sight. "But not like Rider," Merida noted. "Nope," Hiccup agreed.

* * *

**IT TOOK ALL DAY! And I JUST finished it, but it was well worth it!  
I love you guys and I know it's a lot happening in the Chapter, you can't tell it wasn't worth the read.  
Sorry I haven't given you Jack back story but it will be the FIRST thing done in Chapter 11!  
**

**So with that Review and share your love...**

**I'm going to take a shower and drop dead. **

**Lots of Love guys**

**Agi out**


	12. Chapter 11:The Sacrifice of Sight Part 1

**Hey Guys! Chapter 11 here starting the tale of how Jack became blind. I decided to break the story up into two parts. One today, the next Saturday or Sunday!**

So I didn't waste time with the setting desription for the four teens, just assume it;s after school. most likely at Rapunzel's place. Hiccup and Merida are here too, but I just wanted to tell Jack's stroy. SO HERE'S THE FIRST PART! Enjoy and Review. 

**Later guys**** Agi out!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Sacrifice of Sight (Part 1)

Ever since I was little I always loved the snow. It was one of the many things my family and I all had in common. I was born in a little town called Burgess. My mom was a school teacher, and my dad was a professional snowboarder. My dad wasn't home much when I was younger, but every winter we'd go to Russia for the holidays. It was a tradition to see my Uncles North, and Aster, and my aunt Tooth. My Uncle North, along with being a toymaker also owned a private ski resort. My father taught me how to snowboard and signed me up for piano lessons, when I turned 6. After that first two lessons, I fell in love with the sport and the piano. I would practice each song my teacher taught me early in the mornings, and ride the slopes all day with my dad, till my mom scolded us to come inside.

We'd go inside and have dinner and family time, but first thing in the morning I was out on the slopes. My dad would always bug me to wear safety goggles, but I never listened. I loved the experience of riding so much that I didn't wanna miss a thing.

The goggles always got in the way to me, they'd caused me to fall, or miss jumps and kinda took the fun out of the rush of the ride. Whenever I rushed down a hill it felt like I could see the wind, like I could pin point the design of every snowflake that passed me. My parents thought there was nothing that could take me from the slope not even the piano, and neither did I. Then Emma was born. My dad retired after my little sister was born and opened up a snowboard shop in Burgess. I was ecstatic to have a baby sister. My aunt had 5 little girls and they were all younger than me so I was used to playing with little kids, and loved it.

When she finally learned to walk Emma would fallow me everywhere. When we'd go to Moscow for Christmas and my dad, uncles and I would go snowboarding, she'd cry because she couldn't come with us. So I'd stay behind and play with her and mom in the snow. Emma changed the usual traditions of just snowboard, storytelling, and eating Christmas dinner. We started baking traditions, singing carols together, and having family snowball fights. She made having a great family even greater.

Emma didn't like snowboarding as much as I did, but she loved ice skating. Even though she'd never done it before she loved watching it on TV and totally freaked out when I told I knew how. She begged me to teach her. I told I would taking her to pond near the cabin and show her, when she was old enough.

And I did. I was 13 and she was 6, I promised my parents I'd take care of her and we'd stay on the trail through the woods to pond. My mom packed us a lunch and told us to be home before sun down. We left and headed down the trail. It was about a 15 minute walk to the clearing and once we were there we wasted no time. I taught her the basics and she got them down easily, it didn't take long for us to lose track of time, skating and having a blast.

It was late noon and the wind was starting to pick up, I told her it was time to go. She begged for 5 more minutes and even though the wind was getting stronger I couldn't say no. So 5 minutes later we packed up our gear and headed down the trail. What started off as slightly stronger wind turned into large gusts that probably would have push Emma down easily, if I didn't walk in front of her. I gave her my ski goggles to shield her eyes and my scarf to keep the wind off her lower face. I was accustomed to the cold and harsh wind.

Even so, I had trouble fighting the wind, as it was accompanied by pouring snow. We somehow found ourselves in a snow storm minutes after starting down the trail. I held Emma on my back to keep the wind from her face and tried to keep her warm. As we walked the path was beginning to fade due the snow fall. Luckily I remembered the path photographically and could continue, that is until I heard the growling in the depths of the woods.

My sister must have heard it as well, because she gripped my neck tighter and began to tremble. I didn't slow down in my speed, but picked up the pace. More growls could be heard coming closer and my speed walking quickly turned into running. A pack of four wolves shot from the trees after us. I held Emma closer to my back and did want any big brother would do.

I ran, and got prepared to **protect her at all cost.**

I didn't take much time looking back, I could hear them closing in on us. As I ran two of the wolves began to keep up with me and run at my sides putting me in between them, while the other two stayed behind us. I looked around for anything that I use to stop this attack, and down the path I spotted what looked like a branch sticking out of the ground. I told my sister to hang on and ran as fast as my legs could go, passing the two wolves I picked up the branch. It turned out to be more like a staff with a hook on the top. Regardless it was the closest thing I had to a weapon.

The first wolf I saw I whacked away with the hook of the staff. Hearing it yelp and the sound of it slide on the snow, made me grip the staff tighter. The growling became fiercer and my sisters grip more constricting. I glanced back to see the wolf in the rear inches from my sister's free leg; planting my foot down I turn and swung the staff. The back of the hook made contact with the dog and sent it into a tree. I used this moment to move my sister, so she could hold on to my neck in front of me. This was safer for her, but a disadvantage for me, and it was quickly known. She shouted my name….

Unexplainable pain blossomed from my back and went through my body, but before I could reach for it my body ran off the pain. I swiftly turned off the trail and into the woods to try and lose the two remaining wolves. Dodging through trees and fighting the pain I stopped at a shallow river. The wolves were seconds behind us. The river was frozen; I ran across, and they fallowed. Inches from the other side, the last step I took cracked the ice. It happened fast and neither I nor the wolves were ready for it. I threw Emma harshly to the other side, I saw her hit and roll on the snow before going under with the canines. The chill was overbearing and the shock was mind numbing, but** I was still alive.**

Which meant **I still had to move.**

Coming out of the water was a feeling of relief and horror.

I was alive. **But for how long?**

My sister called my name and rushed to my side in tears. I looked up seeing her alive, breathing, but not completely safe. I looked to the opposite side of the river to see the equally freezing wolves limp out the water. My head dropped back into the snow, as I continued to catch my breath.

**However long was needed to get her home.**

What might have been minutes felt like hours as I laid there, breathing live back into my body. I finally stood up and took my sister's hand. She asked what we were going to do. I said get her home. For the remainder of the night we found a nearby cave and took shelter inside. I made a fire and we ate a small amount of the leftover snacks that our mom packed for us. Emma slept and I stayed up to keep watch. The next morning we heading back to the trail. It wasn't hard to find seeing as the cave we stayed in was a part of the ski slopes, it made navigating easier, but the trip would take a while. We walked all day, we only stopped for a snack break and if Emma got tired I would simply carry her. Once I got back to the pathway the trail was not passable. Trees, and fragments of the woods destroyed by the storm blocked our way.

That being said we had to try and find a new route. I headed back towards the cave under and we spent another night inside. We search for two more days till a miracle happened. I walked with Emma on my back, I kept my head forward fighting to see what looked like a clearing in the trees. Voices. I heard voices and my body moved faster. "They've got to be around here somewhere!" "I know mate we'll find'em keep looking." I heard some voices shout. I knew the voices as clear as day, but before I could say a word Emma beat me to it. "Daddy! Uncle Aster!" "EMMA!?" I smiled at my dad's voice. "Over here!" She shouted and I heard their footsteps coming closer.

I smiled at their blurry figures. We made it, she made it, and we were safe. My vision was hazy, I was so tired and relieved that my legs gave way. Emma was on my back so she was fine, and she got off calling my name worried. I heard my dad and my uncle, as I turned over on my back. I looked up at the night sky and saw the moon. Everything was blurry for most of this day and even worse in the night. Everything but the moon. It was clear, so big and so bright. It beamed down at with a proud smile and told me everything was alright. It told me I was going to be fine. But the moon and all its beauty was the last thing I ever saw.

* * *

**Isn't Jack heroic!? That boy is a serious family man!  
And do hope you love my Frost Family. You'll get more dialogue next chapter and get to know how Jack and his family ****struggled with his blindness. **

**All the emotional drama will happen in Chapter 12. Today you guys got the action!**

**Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Review and read on! Bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 12:The Sacrifice of Sight Part 2

**The Truth will make you feel! lol Part 2 is up and I love it!**

**I hope you do too. Now side note: I'm not a medical expert, but I did my research and tried to make it all make sense. God I hope I succeeded. **

**Anyway here you guys go Please Review and Enjoy**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Sacrifice of Sight (Part 2)

I felt the softness of the snow I laid in. It was fresh and the chill was comforting, like it was something I was born in. I didn't want to leave this comfort. I didn't want to leave the snow. When I finally made myself get up a rush came over me, and it I felt like was floating, no flying. It was like a dream… I saw the moon and the starry night sky as I hovered in the air. I was, "Jack Frost". Like The Jack Frost. I laughed and started freaking out. The first thing I thought was "I gotta show Emma!" I told the wind to take me home and it pushed me through the sky. Landing back in Burgess, right next to the river by my house. No one was there, and I couldn't help but feel that something… was very wrong. I called for my mom, than my dad, but got no reply. So I called for Emma, and she said my name. I ran to her voice, it cried out my name. She begged me to wake up. I didn't understand what she meant, but I didn't care I had to find her. I had make sure she was safe. I had to find my family. I had to find my light in the darkness, but when I looked all I heard were voices and all I found was darkness.

I couldn't see. I couldn't speak. But I could feel. I could smell. And I could hear.

My mother crying, my father shouting, my uncles and aunts grieving. But I could feel this tiny touch, with a strong grip on my hand. It was like I was alive, but wasn't able to prove it to myself, because I couldn't see anything. No light, no color, no images, not even a blur. I was terrified. But this tiny shaking, hand, seemed to be more terrified then me. I fought to find my voice, "Emma?" The grip loosened up and a gasp was heard. Then my name, "Jack!? He's awake?" The touch was gone and my fear increased, but then I heard. "Mommy, Daddy! He's awake! He's awake!" Emma's voice was bright and made me smile.

She was alright, she was safe… but how was I?

"Jack?" I heard and replied, "Mom?" "Oh thank goodness you're awake!" She sounded happy, but I didn't understand. "I'm not dreaming?" I asked. "No honey." She said her voice smiling, but I didn't smile. I lifted my head and felt something wrapped around my face and asked, "If I'm not dreaming… Why can't I see you?" She was silent and I heard her holding tears. "Because… you're eyes are covered dear." She said weakly. "Why" I asked. "Because you're… I…." She took a deep shaky breath and I heard what sounded like her leaving the room.

Then I heard my dad's voice. "Son?" He voice was raspy and weak, it could've been from the shouting I heard. "Dad? I can't see you either. What's going on?" He took a deep breath like my mother, and spoke. "You're in the hospital son. You saved you sister and_" His breath shook again, and he mumbled. "This is my fault." "What's your fault? Dad?" I sat up in a rush and something sparked a pain in my back. I cried out and felt a strong hand block my forward motion, and hold my shoulder.

This pain was like someone set my back on fire, but the flame took forever to go out. "Jack! Don't move… You got hurt and the wound is just beginning to heal." I was shaking, but father's voice sounded close and right next to me. "Dad… what is going on?" I cried and felt my eyes burn with the equal pain of my back. I screamed holding the bandages that wrapped around face and felt my body go into a blaze in pain. My dad shouted for what must have been a doctor, because in seconded I was surrounded by shouts and someone giving orders to knock me out.

A small pain pricked my arm and everything was dark again. I woke up some time later, but this time to voices conversing. I didn't move in fear of the pain, and didn't speak in fear of the response. I just listened. "So doctor how's he looking?" My father asked and the doctor sighed. He explained, "His attack wounds are healing well and the hypothermia has not caused any serious internal damage to his body. Although his body temperature may be permanently altered to a few degrees colder than the average human, but it's not life threatening. Unfortunately his eye condition shows no signs of improving." "Well is there any type of surgery or medicine that we could use to improve it?" My father asked. "We won't know for sure until he regains consciousness and the swelling around his eyes go down completely." I heard my father sigh and silence filled the room, it only took seconds for me to fall back asleep.

* * *

I woke up for the third time to something different. There was a since of light around me, but I was in silence. I must have been alone. The feeling of bandaged around my eye were gone, and my face felt lighter. So nimble that I lifted my head up to the ceiling without thinking about. I flinched preparing for pain, but none came. Then I realized looking up I noticed the light in the room getting brighter. "You have a sense of where the light is in the room. That's a good sign." A dark voice startled me, but I knew it from somewhere. My eyes widened as my body turned towards the voice, but a hand covered them. "M… Mr. Black?" I asked confused.

I heard his voice again, "Yes, Frost it's me. I heard about your condition and thought I'd come by and see how my student was doing. They took the bandages off you eye, and the swelling has gone down tremendously, but they wish for you to keep your eyes closed for at least a week or so depending on the time it takes your corneas to completely heal." He removed his hand, and continued to speak. "Keep them closed while I dim the lights for you." I heard his movement come to an end when he sat back down next to me. "Where is my Mom and Dad," I asked. "At your Uncle's with you little sister and Aunt. North decided to stay and Aster will be keep them updated on your condition." I frowned, "They left me here? How long have I been out? What did the doctors say about me?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice. "You were asleep on and out for two weeks Jack. Please understand that they never left your side during that time. They were practically forced to go home earlier this morning," Pitch explained and I was silent. "What's wrong with me? What did the doctors say," I finally asked. He was silent, just like my mom and just like my dad… Why wouldn't anyone tell me?

His voice caught me off guard, or at least that's what I told myself. "You have a sever eye condition called photokeratitis, or snow blindness. Due the extreme exposure your eyes have received over the years to strong UV rays, your corneas have been brutally burned. They have ran four tests on you so far. With you completely conscious and not intoxicated with pain medication they'll more than likely run one or two more." I listened to him explain all this in disbelief, but realization hit me.

Two weeks.

For two weeks tests were run. For two weeks I didn't see anyone, but I heard them speak. I'd been blind for two weeks. "What about my sister? How is she?" I found myself asking, and heard him chuckle. "She is healthy and just as worried as your parents. That being said," I heard him stand. "I'm going to give them a call and tell them you're awake. The doctors well be in shortly… and Jack. If you see the truth of all this as I have. You know living from now on is not going to be easy, but it's up to you to make your life a life worth living." His words were numb to me at the time.

* * *

Few days later I found myself in my room at my Uncle North's house. I didn't have to keep my eyes closed, but I found there was no need open them because I'd see nothing.

I was diagnosed to be permanently blind, at the age of 13.

I didn't see black or white, I either saw darkness or light. I would know when the sun came up and when it went down. My bed had always been next to the window, and the curtains were only opened slightly. It was enough to get light into my room and keep my eyes away from the sun rays. Every morning I'd wake to someone knocking on my door and bringing me breakfast. I'd heard just about everyone's voice, my mom, my dad, Uncle North, and Aster, Aunt Tooth, even Pitch. They each came by to either feed me, talk to me, take care of me or comfort me. But nothing was comforting. Nothing was the same, and I had nothing worth opening my useless eyes for.

For weeks I sat in bed, sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness that was to be my new life. I felt useless, I felt like my life was pointless. What good would I be to anyone? How can I help my family when I couldn't even help myself? What kind of big brother can protect his sister when he can't even see her? It was like my life lost all meaning. I couldn't fallow in my father's footsteps. I couldn't continue to make my mother proud. I could no longer play with or protect my sister. It didn't surprise me or anyone when I fell into a state of depression. I stopped talking and locked people out by silence. Every time someone came to speak to me I heard, but I never listened.

One night when everyone was asleep, I was awake. Sharing the silence with what I assumed with the light of the moon, that shined in my room. Our moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Jack?" I looked to the door. Her voice was soft, "Well... I know I haven't come to… to visit or see you, and I'm really sorry for that, but mommy told me not and, and I was afraid you… Well what I mean is, it's dark outside so it won't hurt you and I just wanted to know if may be you'd… wanna build a snowman?" I replied in disbelief and anger, "No, Emma I can't see." "I know you can still do it! You could touch the snow and we could_" "Go away Emma." I ordered and was met with silence. "O…ok" She whispered and the silence returned.

The next day I woke in the afternoon, the sunlight was low in my room. Someone left me lunch and after feeling around to grab it, I ate and sat in my silence, but something faint caught my ears. The crunching of snow, the faint sounds of struggled pushing and pulled. Emma? What was she doing? I faced the window to hear more snow crunching and struggling. Finally it came to a stop, but something horrible fallowed this silence… Crying. My eyes widened at the sound and my body reacted, rushing out the room and down the stairs. I was out the door in second's right by the window to clearly hear my little sister crying. "I did this," I said weakly and walked to her. "Jack?" She sniffled, "What are you doing out here?" "Why are you crying?" I asked, she was silent. "Because_*Sniff* I'm a bad little sister… I mean *Sniff*_ it's my fault that your blind, and I'm so useless that I couldn't help you like everyone else. And mommy and daddy are worried about you, but won't talk to me and, and, and_ *Sniff* Jack I'm sor _"

I cut her off with a hug. The feeling of her in my arm was comforting. "Jack? Jack your shaking. Are you cold?" She asked, and I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made you worry… But Emma I don't regret anything. I'd go blind a thousand times over if it meant you were safe. As long as I can hear you voice and know that you're alright, I'm fine. And I don't need eyes to see that you're a great little sister and I love you." I smiled and let her go only to have her arms clamp around my neck. "I love you too Jack!" Her voice smiled and we shared each others warmth. In the moment I knew I found my light in the dark. I put her down and smiled. She spoke first, "Jack do you_" "Jackson Frost!? GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

My mom shouted from my window and we both laughed. "Next time Emms," I smiled at her and we went inside hand in hand. When we walked to the first stair I picked her up like I always did, walked up the porch steps and into the house. Once inside I put her down, but she grabbed my pants leg calling my name. "Yeah?" I asked, "You brought me like you always did." She pointed out and I shrugged, "Yeah so?" "You did that by yourself." Her voice was high and excited. I smirked and tapped my head, "Photographic memory Emms remember?" "Yeah, but if you can remember what you use to see. Do you think you can remember what you feel, and hear, or, or smell," She asked excited. I was confused, but only for a moment and smiled. "I don't see why not. If I practice, I'm pretty sure I could." She corrected me, "I know you could!"

* * *

The next morning I woke to an alarm I set, and struggled to set dressed on my own (but I did it), and before the knock came to my door I opened to hear my little sister gasp. I smiled down at her, "Hey sis. You still wanna build that snowman?" After that my family and I decided to move in with Uncle North. Dad sold his shop in Burgess, and we were home schooled. My mom taught Emma, while Pitch taught me. I learned to read and write in braille the old fashion way, but it took too long and the books were annoying.

So my uncle North made a set of personal tablets and electronics for me, I could us to write, read and enjoy the internet again. My Uncle Aster began teaching me tai chi, while my Uncle North showed me how to fight with swords and staffs. I figured out how to cook with my nose with my mom, and my Aunt Tooth helped me get used to living in the outside world again.

For 5 ½ years I practiced everything I learned, and used everything I was given to get my life back on track. I found myself regaining my confidence, and strength and began to realize that there was nothing wrong with me. I could live a normal life like anybody else, with or without eyesight.

That being said I wanted to get out of that house. I was tired of being trapped inside and keeping my sister inside along with me. Granted we had a bunch of fun in that house. Not a moment went by that I wasn't smiling at the sound of my family. Funny how I wanted to consume myself in darkness, alone with my curse and come to find that sound was my light and comfort. Hearing was my favorite sense. Touching was a close second, but hearing was my new way of seeing, and I wanted to see new things. After begging my parents and meeting Mr. M, who was an old friend of the family and Pitch. They agreed to let me move to Berk on my own.

But before I left I did do one thing that may have terrified my family more than moving overseas. I hit the slopes with my dad. He was wary, but I guess after seeing me hit a few hills he was right by my side for the ride. We'd become pretty distant after my accident and just couldn't connect like we use too. But it's like in a week… my last week, we regained that connection and it stands till this day.

While I put my things on the plain everyone said their goodbyes.

* * *

_"You stay outta trouble you hear Frostbite, and don't forget your morning and afternoon training!" "You got it Uncle Kangaroo." He pointed at me, "Watch it mate." "Remember to brush your teeth and know your home like that back of your hand." "Yes auntie Tooth." She kissed me. _

_"You'll be back for Christmas no?" "And mess a yearly tradition? Of course North." He laughed, "That is boy! Remember Keep weapons clean and in safe place." I nodded. "Well Frost, you did it. It took a lot of hard work, long nights and headaches, but you did it. Now tell me Jack, What do you think of your life?" I smiled at Pitch. "A life worth life sir."_

_ "Jack," I faced my mom. "Study hard, and make sure you eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Thank Mr. Moon when you see him and don't forget to call. You got all that young man?" "Yes, ma'am every word." She showered in kisses and hugs. "Son." "Dad." "Call when you land, and make sure you have all your things…" He was silent and so was I. "I'm proud of you son. You did an amazing thing, and had an amazing sacrifice, but you turned that sacrifice into a hell of a gift." He chuckled, I did too and was taken aback by his hug. "I'm proud to call you my son Jackson. Stay safe." I returned his hug with just as much love. I let go and headed to the gate only to turn and pick up my running little sister into a hug. _

_She laughed and I smiled at her arms around my neck. She'd been crying, I could smell the salt from her tears. "I'm goanna miss you," I smiled. "I'm goanna miss you more," She said sweetly. "I'm goanna miss you most," I chuckled and hugged her one more time. "Do you have to go?" "No, but I want to see new things and live life on my own. And I want you to see new thing, make new friends and have fun. So you can be ready to live on your own when it's time." "Ok…" Her voice pouted. "Come on Emms. Do it for me?" "Ok, but only because you're my hero Jack," "Thanks sis," I smiled and put her down. She ran back to the family and rushed back to me. "Don't forget this," She said and place the wooden staff I used to save us in my hand._

"_You may be my hero, but you can be clumsy at times." "Hey!?" I arched an eyebrow, she giggled, "Be careful Jack." I smiled at nodded, "You got it Emm."_

I turned away hearing my families goodbyes, and started my new life here in Berk. Jack smiled at the three teen not needing to see their studded faces, and couldn't help but laugh at the awkward silence. "I told you guys it was a long story," He chuckled. "Ai, but it was_" Merida said wide eye trying to find the word. "It was_, "Hiccup searched for the word too. "Incredible," Rapunzel said with wide eyes and a smiled. Jack gave a sheepish grin at the group, "Thanks for listening."

* * *

**So NOW YOU KNOW!  
Did you like it? Was it emotional enough for you? Did I make you feel?**

**I had the story of his accident ready before I even started writing the story lol. It took a bit a research. I wanted** **to relate the accident to snow, and what Jack Frost was about.**

**I think it turned out nicely, now it's time to develop friendships, make some romance, a little drama and a bunch of fun times. YAY!**

**Chapter 13 will be up next weekend, till then ladies and gentlemen, Review and Read on!  
**

**Agi out**


	14. Chapter 13: What do you hear?

**Hey guys! I know I've been away and I'm sorry, but hey school is a selfish bitch and can get needed at times. I'm sure you all know what I mean.**

**But that's come to a nice little pause with now being on spring break and all! SO let the week filled uploading begin!**

***sings* I'm so excited!**

**Anyway a little Chapter 13 to die down the drama and bring some character development and little bit of Jackunzel. So please enjoy.**

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out**

* * *

Chapter 13: What do you hear?

After the three teens gathered their emotions, the four decided to hang out the fallowing weekend. After a few snacks and some phone number exchanges Hiccup and Merida took their leave, while Rapunzel accompanied Jack on the walk back to his apartment. "So that's why you were home schooled for so long?" The blonde asked walking down hall with Jack. The white haired teen nodded, "It wasn't by force, but my parents weren't too happy about it. But they came to terms with it and my mom calls me every day to make sure I'm ok and my sister calls to talk my ear off. I love every moment of it," He laughed weakly and it made Rapunzel smile.

"My mother called me every day as well, even though nothing exciting happens she still asked how my day went. I can see why you sister talks your ear off, she probably really misses you. I've always wanted a young sibling," She smiled. "I do too, I knew when I decided to leave home, the sound of her voice would be the thing I missed the most. And though their great having a little sister can be a bit frustrating at times, but the good always out ways the bad." He stated and the blonde nodded stopping at his apartment door. Jack unlocked the door.

"Well thank you for listening to my story. And sorry for not telling you all about me being blind, but just promise me something…" Jack said his tone becoming deeper and his eyes looked serious. "Sure what is it?" Rapunzel asked slightly frightened by his hollow blue eyes. "Don't treat me any different from how you have since you met me. Ok?" He asked and she was silent. Jack wasn't prepared for the small arms to wrap around his waist at such speed. "I promise. You trusted us enough to tell us about a serious part of your life, on top of that you saved me from Dagger today, and even though you didn't know me as well one should. You didn't run from him, even though everyone else would. So you not only your sister's hero, but now… I guess you're my hero too." Jack stood there wide eyed and shocked at the words and contact, it made him smile, "Thanks Punzie."

He hesitated, but placed his hand on her soft blonde hair, knowing that she didn't realized what she was doing and in that second Rapunzel quickly pulled away embarrassed. "Sorry, I_ got a little carried away_ there," She was kinda happy he couldn't see her cheeks turning a light pink as she played with her hair avoiding eye contact.

Jack smirked and nodded, "Its fine. You should get back upstairs before Pascal gets into trouble." Rapunzel couldn't hide her giggle and nodded, "Your right knowing him. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. If you don't mind walking to school with me again." She said the last sentence softly and Jack nodded. "I'll meet on the elevator Watson," He joked and she laughed, starting down the hall. "See you then Sherlock," She smiled and left in him the doorway. He didn't close it until he heard her walk into the elevator.

The next day Jack woke up to the usual silence, still no use to it. But found it easier to get up seeing as he had someone to meet this morning. After a cold shower, he got dressed and cooked a quick breakfast. At a quarter to 8 the white haired teen walked out his apartment as the elevator stopped on his floor. He wrapped the scarf around his next and walked to the opening doors. "You times it perfectly!" Rapunzel exclaimed with an open mouth. Jack chuckled and nodded, "After the second day I sorta figured out the timing pattern." "That's amazing," The blonde smiled still in awe. Jack just shook his head as they walked out the elevator and into the city streets.

The walk to school was filled with conversation, of Rapunzel asking about Jack's training, and what how he could walked to school so easily. "I use my memory of what I smell as landmarks for me to know when and where to turn. But I'm sure there are places I have yet to "see," I mean this city by be small, but it's still new to me." He explained. "Oh! Hiccup and I could show you around. He knows this place like the back of his hand, because he grew up here and his dad being the mayor and all." Rapunzel rambled, but covered her mouth at the statement she'd made.

Jack smirked with a light frown, "Were you suppose to tell me that?" She gave an embarrassed and regretful smile, while laughing out "Sorry. No, I mean well… You were bound to find out sooner or later. But guess that's still not a good reason to have said that." She laughed sheepishly, "I'm tend to get carried away with talking. Especially when I meet new people. Sorry again." Jack shrugged and smiled down at her, "I'm sure Hiccup will understand, won't you?" Jack asked facing up to where the brunet was walking towards them.

"I'll understand what?" Hiccup asked with an arched eyebrow. Rapunzel looked at her friend's sunned appearance then back at Jack. "How did you_" She pointed at Hiccup the Jack. "I smelt the shampoo from his cat," Jack explained. "You can smiled Toothless's shampoo on me?" Hiccup asked with wide eyes. Jack nodded his head and the male, "Yeah it's one of the few things I remember from playing him a few days ago." "That's pretty cool," Hiccup chuckled and Jack just shrugged. They continued walking to school when Jack asked Hiccup, "Where Merida?"

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup wondering where her friend was as well, but remembered that today was Wednesday. "She has archery practice today. Our school has a team and she's the captain." He explained, and Jack faced him wide eyed. "An archery team? Seriously? I've never heard of a school with archery team. That's awesome," he grinned and Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah we didn't have one until she came to the school." Jack was really intrigued by this. It was reasons like this at Jack was looking forward to going to a public school with other kids his age. "So she made up a Berk archery? How many members are their?" "6 if you count Merida," Hiccup replied.

"I've never heard of archery team. Do they have competitions?" Jack asked, and Rapunzel replied. "Yep, they usually have them in the spring and summer, while they practice in the winter and fall." "I'm sure she'll invite you to a game when the season begins," Hiccup smiled at the white haired male. Jack smiled a bit bigger his excitement clearly showing, "Sweet. I can't wait." Hiccup smiled at the sight and Jack smiled and Rapunzel elbowed him mouthing, "I told you so, Good guy right?" The brunet rolled his eyes and nodded and the blonde making her giggle. "You guys suck at hiding stuff," Jack stated walking up the school stairs.

They looked at the back of his head, and Jack smirked turned back to smile at them his eyes closed. "Your lips make sounds even if you don't want them too. I don't know what you said, but I'm gonna assume it was nice," He chuckled walked into the school. The two teens stood at the foot of the steps once again amazed and confused at the hearing abilities the male possessed.


	15. Chapter 14: Metal leg and No eyes

**Hey guys Chapter 14 is here and there's more where that came from. Stay tune for this week. **

**So this chapter is the beginning of a good old fashion Bromance. Hiccup and Jack get their "becoming friend's time.**

**Please Review and Read on!  
Agi out**

* * *

Chapter 14: Metal leg and No eyes (Know Words)

Hiccup walked down the halls to his next class, with the usual lonely feeling he got around this time of day. As much as he hates to admit it Hiccup loved company. He'd spent most of his childhood alone and was use to the loneliness, but after getting a five course meal of friendship the brunet was full of happiness and pride. Now don't misunderstand he had other friends besides Merida and Rapunzel. A feisty blonde name Astrid was his childhood friend and the two seemed like perfect friends. Once in middle school that perfect friendship turned into something more, but the two didn't see it working out and went down different paths, but stayed friends till the end.

Along with her on the academic side of his life Hiccup had another childhood friend that went by the name of Fishlegs. The large boy was just as smart as Hiccup and could relate to a lot of the things that the brunet had been through; they also shared very similar interests in dragons and mythical creatures. And at weird times when they weren't causing trouble with each other the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were kept him company at convenient times throughout their middle school and the three somehow began to see themselves as friends. So when he wasn't with his the girls the rag tag group of trouble making twins, a popular, sporty blonde, and a chubby bookworm, kept Hiccup company.

But at this moment, in this hall he was alone, or so he thought. "Hey Hiccup. You alone?" Jack smiled jogging up and walking beside him. Needless to say the brunet almost had a heart attack. "Oh Gods Jack! What heck man? You almost killed me." He breathed out hold his chest. Jack smirked mischievously, "Sorry man. You ok?" Hiccup slightly glared at the other teen's smirk, but sighed as his heart came down. "Yeah I'm good. So what's up? Rapunzel's not with me, by the way." He asked continuing to walk. Jack shrugged with a smile, "Oh I know. I heard you walk by and figured I'd tag along. That cool?" Hiccup looked a bit surprised, "Yeah. I mean I'm just going to class, but if ya wanna walk with me tha_." He was cut by his face hitting a pushed open locker.

A collection dumb and thick laughter soon fallowed, "Sorry there Hiccup. Didn't see you." Snotlout grinned leaning on the open locker, with a few of his football teammates close behind. Jack held out his hand to the brunet, and Snotlout laughed with his fellow jocks. "Nice Hiccup and I thought you couldn't be more of fishbone when the blind kid's gotta help you up." Jack frown at the bullies and kept his hand held out for Hiccup, but he stood on his own. "You ok man?" Jack asked and Hiccup dusted himself off replying, "Yeah. Come on." Hiccup grumbled and grabbed his bag walking away.

Jack followed, but Snotlout's annoying voice easily catches the two male's ears. "Ya know this is a nice sight. The freaks and losers stickin together," Snotlout shouts and gets a few laughs from his groupies. But Hiccup and Jack continue to walk, "The Kid with No Eyes and Metal Foot. Handicaps gotta stick together right?" This made Jack stop, and Hiccup turned to see him. "Jack don't listen to him," He warned and Jack chuckled. "Telling me not to listen is like telling me to look away. Words are my vision and what I see before me is a boy pretending to be something he's not. You say I don't have eyes, while I see the loss as a sacrifice I would repeat with honor. And you insult Hiccup for facing a challenge that cost him a limb, and he survived. Now use your eyes that can see and tell if you see some form of a man. Because all I see is a child.

Jack completed his statement before turning his back and leaving the jocks in a state of confusion and shock. Hiccup walked slightly behind Jack in a state of awe himself. He'd never seen words used like that to fight back. When Jack said his goodbye to go his next class all Hiccup could do was nod and make his way to his own class. Throughout the class the brunet though of words that Jack spoke, about him. They hardly knew each other and Jack stood up for him and depicted a strong image of the brunet. After class it was time for lunch and as Hiccup walked down the hall he spotted Jack and something in him was compelled to ask the boy a question that weigh on his mind since they met.

"Jack," Hiccup stated walking beside the white haired teen. "Hiccup. What's up?" Jack asked looking at him. Hiccup hesitated, but asked his question, "Why_ How did you that?" Jack arched an eyebrow at him, "Do what?" "You talked them into shock. Or at least to a point where you made Snotlout's insult seem like a slap on the wrist." Hiccup explained and Jack laughed lightly. "Because I speak what I see. Insults are what you allow them to be. They can easily be used to control you, but if you really listen you'll see the messages hidden in insults." Jack explained walking into the lunch room. "But how did you control yourself. I mean with the way you fought Dagger the other day. I thought you might start another fight." The brunet stated.

Jack nodded in understanding, "Granted when I was younger I had a bit of a temper and I've got a pet peeve with making girls cry. But my uncle Aster and little sister helped me see how other people's insults reflected my own beliefs. It made it easier for words to control me. And words are all I had, but that's a story for another day. Come on the girls are calling us." Jack said as Hiccup picked up his tray and fallowed the teen barely hearing the shouts of their names from the two girls, over the crowded space.

Hiccup looked at the back of Jack's head, letting his words sink in. At that point Hiccup realized the effect word had on him in turn made him reject a helping hand from Jack. Knowing that he was embarrassed to receive help from someone that was blind, and rudely rejecting his assistance gave the teen a sour taste in his mouth. Hiccup couldn't help ,but a feel a bit ashamed. Seeing Jack and his friends sitting at the lunch table and immediately thought the image just looked right. He'd come to the conclusion that Jack had the potential of being a loyal, and trust worth friend and surprisingly to Hiccup he was ready to be the same.

* * *

**Geez I made Jack all philosophical lol  
He kinda reminds me of Spike (Cowboy bebop) Ya know like when he's all cool calm and funny and at times he has those deep universal statements when he goes into his past and his words go so deep?**

**Yeah well that's what I felt when I wrote it, but I'd love to hear what you guys think. **

**So Read on and Review ladies and Gentlemen.**

**That being said. Agi out!**


	16. Chapter 15: Small Wave

**Hey guys Sorry I know I've been out for a while, and I'm sure you've missed Jack and the others. **

**Well wait no more cause I've got a bunch of chapter ideas and I'm gradually finding the time to write them. (Gradually) Cause I gotta say college is a bitch! But I'm sure many of you know that, but if you don't just know it is.**

**Anyway here's a late ass Chapter 15. I hope you guys in enjoy and Review. Hopefully I'll be returning to normal updating schedule after next few months. Until then I'll update what I can when I can. **

**Please know that I love all my readers (New and Old) and their Reviews. Thanks for sticking with me guys much love. **

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out.**

Chapter 15: Small Waves

As his first week of school came to an end Jack was beginning to notice that his new friends didn't seem to understand him when he said "Treat me like everyone else." But then again a lot of students around him weren't, and as much as he hate to say it Jack expected this. Never the less being treated like an outcast still made the teen feel a bit depressed. He walked out his apartment and turned to lock the door. As he did he smirked, "Morning Rapunzel." The girl's held breath deflated and the sound of a motorboat came from her flapping lips. He faced her and she frowned. "What could've possible given me away this time? I was quite, sneaky, held my breath and everything!" She stated passionately. Jack chuckled and shook his head, pressing his heel on the poorly carpeted floor. "Squeaky floor boards under the carpet, that and your heart was beating like a drum." He explained with a grinned and walked to the elevator. The green eyed blonde pouted looking at him go; she quickly fallowed behind as the metal doors opened.

As they walked to school Rapunzel looked at the wooden staff in Jack's hand and noticed he wore a pair of blue shades today. "Are you ok? Your eyes aren't hurting are they?" she asked her tone was worried though she tried to hide it. Jack smiled at her concern, "No I just put some medical eye drops in them earlier this morning and they need shade from the sun for a while. Once I get inside I'll take them off. "He explained and she nodded in understanding.

" And the staff?" She asked looking at the wooden hook. "You know how most blind people have walking sticks? Well this is mine. It's the same staff I used to save my sister. Plus I like the way this feels in my hands as appose to some artificial cane." Jack smiled at her while twirling the staff swiftly. Rapunzel took note of its value and asked, "But aren't you afraid it may break?" She looked up at him. He chuckled again and spun the staff face up to get a better grip. "That's the thing." He held the staff tight and swung it into a nearby pole. The harsh contact of wood to metal made an echoing ring. 'It's a pretty durable piece of wood." Rapunzel looked with wide eyes, "Wow." Jack laughed, "I know right?" After the light laughter faded, silence joined them as they walked.

It was soon left behind when Rapunzel spoke. "Umm Jack? I was wondering, you know after school, maybe if you're not doing anything... I could_ I mean Hiccup, Merida_ and I could show you around Berk?" "Although... I'm pretty sure you've already had your own little tour of the town. I was just asking because, I know we said we'd hang out this weekend, and where we're going I thought you might wanna know where you were going, or at least have an idea. Oh I mean_ Not that I think you won't know! I'm sure you already do but_" Jack lightly pressed his index finger on the blonde's lips. "If course I'd like a tour of Berk. I've walked around town a few times and gotta good layout of the city, but a tour from city goers would be more then helpful." The white haired teen smiled and removed his hand walking ahead. Rapunzel exhaled with a sigh, and jogged to catch up. Jack kept quiet as he listened to Rapunzel try and calm her heart beat down.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the girl's nervous behavior. It reminded him of his sister and how she acted the first year of him being out of the hospital, blind. Rapunzel seemed more concerned about Jack adapting to life in Berk instead of life in Berk adapting to him. Jack could tell she felt a strange comfort around him and he in turn felt the same. Rapunzel gave Jack a clear image of herself.

Emotions were Jack's key way of seeing. It was a little skill Jack's had since birth he could easily tone in on people's emotions and personalities; after he lost his sight this skill became very useful to the teen. The talent had a similar effect on Jack like playing the piano. It allowed Jack to express his emotions and see himself, while the emotions of others allowed him to see them. Rapunzel's friendly personality, and loving emotions were comforting and reminded him of home. Hiccup's neutral and weary emotions allowed Jack to see he had things to learn and teach. Merida's emotions were open, a bit overbearing and loyal, they reminded Jack of the challenges he would face, and how hard he'd have to work to get the life he wanted.

But even so with all these people that Jack could see, they couldn't see him. The only thing they saw was the white haired, blind kid. For the past week Jack Frost has been drifting in a sea with no current. Although he has a small wave that's slowly pushing him to shore, the teen knows he has to paddle the rest of the way. "Jack? Are you ok?" Rapunzel asked her voice slightly worried. But that small push is just as important as the paddle. Jack smiled down at her, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

Hiccup and Merida met the two at the school entrance and the four walked to their classes. The school day went on at a quick pace for the teens. At lunch they all agreed it was a good idea to give Jack a small tour of the town. Unfortunately Hiccup couldn't join due to family issues, but Merida quickly took his place not wanting to leave Rapunzel alone with Jack. The white haired teen took note of it, but didn't allow it to bother him. After school Jack enjoyed the tour of the city and listening to the two female's converse about their past adventures in certain places. When Jack shown or told of particular places that interested him he touched the outer walls and corners of the buildings. After the tour Jack and Rapunzel walked Merida home. Once in their complex Jack walked Rapunzel to her apartment.

* * *

They stood at the door while Rapunzel looked in her bag for her key. Only to have the door opened and see her aunt, "Aunt Gothel? Your home?" The blonde looked with wide eyes. An older women with thick curly black and gray hair looked at the girl with a slight frown. "Rapunzel where have you been?! I was worried sick about you, after your mother called and told me you didn't answer the house phone or your cell." Aunt Gothel rambled and Rapunzel looked down with a hint of guilt in her eyes. She usually tells her mother of activities, but got so caught up in the moment that she simply forgot.

"I'm sorry auntie I was showing Jack around town. Oh he's our new neighbor, he lives right downstairs." She stated quickly, become nervous in seconds. Aunt Gothel looked to the handsome teen and smiled. The white hair was a bit of a throw off, but the older women could easily look past it with a face like that. "Oh my, How lovely. Charmed." Her voice purred as she held out her hand like royalty to the teen. Jack didn't like the overzealous tone of her voice, but gave a light smile and nodded, "It's nice you as well ma'am." Gothel frowned at the fact that he didn't take her hand.

Rapunzel saw that realizing she forgot an important part of Jack's introduction. "Oh and Jack she wants you to shake her hand," The Blonde chimed in. Jack gently grasped Gothel's hand and quickly let go. "Why on earth did you have to tell him Rapunzel?" Gothel asked glaring with suspicious eyes. The blonde struggled to find the words, "Oh well… you see…" So Jack helped, "Sorry ma'am I'm blind you see. Didn't really see your hand there." He said in a cool tone with a smirk.

A quick look of disgust flashed through Gothel's eyes, and she took a light step away from the boy. "Oh my your disabled, how unfortunate you poor soul." She said in an over acting, happy tone. Jack gave a silent "Hmph" remembering why he didn't take the hand that he clearly knew was raised to him before Rapunzel spoke. "Rapunzel Dear shouldn't you be walking him home instead!?" Aunt Gothel asked wiping the hand Jack shock off, on her dress. Rapunzel winced at the words her auntie spoke feeling horrible that she let Jack hear them.

"No, Ma'am I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home, but as a gentlemen I feel it would've been best to walk Rapunzel home first. Seeing that she's now home safe and sound, I think I'll be taking my leave. Goodnight ma'am, Rapunzel." He nodded to Ms. Gothel and smiled at Rapunzel.

She quickly responded with her worried tone, "Jack? I'll… See you tomorrow?" The question sounded weary, like she was questioning the continuation of their friendship. Jack chuckled, "Of course. You guys invited me to hang out with and planned something at that. I'd have to be foolish to say know. See ya tomorrow Punzie, say hello to Pascal for me." He waved before walking down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the introduction Gothel!  
Is it just me or did anyone get a possible cougar vibe from this lady?  
-w- I know Jack diiiiid lol**

**See you guys next update**

**Review and read on.  
Agi out**


End file.
